Year of the Tamerian Dragon
by Lefty11
Summary: full prolouge inside. A year has pasted as the Titans are heading to Tokyo once again. But when a mysterious past of Star's comes back, the Titans must head to Tamerian to find out why.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_I remember a time when peace and love was all I knew…It was a wonderful time and the works of fire as my friends call them were most glorious in the Tamerian sky…my home…_

_I had just turned the eight of years and a glorious party was thrown…_

The fireworks shot lit up the sky as the Queen of Tamerian turned to face her husband from the window, her multicolored pendent shining bright against the light of the room. She sighed as her husband asked what ailed her.

"We can not my dear…" Eylena, queen of Tamerian said.

The king opened his arms as she rushed into them, tears hiding behind her sobs.

"We have no choice…we are peaceful…"

"But at the cost of our daughter Taven?!" She said, another sob rocking her body.

"Mother! Mother!"

The two turned to see a child much like her father flying forward, another on her back.

"What is it my Komi?" Eylena asked.

The dark-haired eldest, known as Komiander or Blackfire, sat the child down.

"Koriander had injured herself with the zizzabug again."

Koriander looked up at her sister frowning…she knew what had happened. While Blackfire looked like her father, dark hair and all, Koriander, aka Starfire, was an exact replica of their mother. Kori held out her hand to said person, which a large cut help deep into her palm. Eylena took her daughter's hand, kissing it and blew softly as the pendent glowed green. When Kori took her hand away, the cut was gone.

This was one of the many glorious powers of Queen Eylena. Kori smiled and flew off laughing with her sister right at her heels…

…………_a few moons later, I was taken as a prize. At ten, I had been given to a decent home…only to be taken by the Gordians, a powerful race like my own…I had escaped at thirteen, only to be recaptured. Finally at fifteen, I escaped to a planet called Earth in another galaxy. There, with Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, we became the Teen Titans, which soon spread across the planet. At sixteen, we traveled to a place called Tokyo and there my feelings for Robin were expressed…_

_It is two years later…my name is Starfire and this is my story. Come new friend, join me and my friends in the telling of the story. _


	2. Ch 1: Good Morning Titans

Chapter 1: Good Morning Titans

The alarm went off, signaling it was time to get up but this Tamerian princess wasn't about to move. The door to her room slid open and shut and suddenly a small head was nuzzling her cheek. She groaned and turned over to lie on her stomach. The nuzzling then continued, followed by a soft purring. Smiling, she sat up to see a fluffy, small green cat with big eyes smiling up at her. She reached over and turned off the alarm.

"I am up Beastboy. Go do the awaking to Raven now please."  
With a small meow, Beastboy jumped down and left. The princess of Tamerian stretched, floating over to her window and threw back the curtains. Looking out over the ocean, she smiled once more and flew over to her closet, grabbed her favorite outfit she usually always wore and drifted into her bathroom, hopping into the shower to meet the hot water. Wrapping a towel around herself, she wiped away the mist from the mirror. Changing and running a brush through her hair, she dried and brushed it again. Walking out, she pulled on her outfit and boots, while looking at herself in the mirror, placing her metal bracelets on her forearms and waists.

Now at eighteen, Starfire had grown out of her teen body and had started to fill out her young adult self nicely. She'd had to make her uniforms bigger and longer, now at 5'9, so she could fit into them better. Her hair had grown three inches over the year and her face had lost its baby form. Star had begun to fill out everywhere…to which every boy and man in the city had figured out…and complimented. On famous leader and boyfriend of the Titans wasn't happy about that…even though he did smirk a time or two when he'd scare a guy off that got too close…Starfire giggled. It was funny to see him jealous every now and then…speaking of the Titans…Star headed out and into the living room to see Cyborg at the kitchen stove, Raven meditating by the window and Beastboy watching a random cartoon.

At twenty, Cyborg was the oldest of the titans. Nothing had really changed about him…other than the new toys he'd built on himself and everywhere else for that matter. He'd also made himself a little taller, now standing at 6'4. Beastboy had changed a great deal, now at 18 and grown to 6'1, muscles and all. Raven, at 18 as well, had grown to 5'8 and new a young woman as well. Still wearing her famous colors of purple and black, her outfit changed to white when going into battle. Now they were just missing their leader…

"Morning Star." Cyborg said, throwing her a can of her favorite drink.

"Good morning to you too Cyborg." Star said, floating over to float next to Raven, waving to Beastboy.

"Starfire…"

"Raven…may I join you?"

Raven gave a smile and nodded as the two began to chant in harmony. It wasn't even three minutes that had gone by before Raven said, "Nightwing is in the training room." Opening one eye, Starfire thanked her and flew over to the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee and a tray of food from Cyborg, thanking him and headed off to said room.

Opening the door, she was met with the sounds off a poor punching bag getting the shit knocked out of it and a very hot looking boyfriend only in shorts. At 19, Robin, now called Nightwing, had dramatically changed. At 6'2, he was still lean but covered from muscles from head to toe. She knew why girls fainted over him…and she knew he was all her. He'd just turned 19 about three months ago and the entire city had surprised him with a party, every nightclub wanted him to come. Sitting the tray down on one of the tables, she watched him in fascinations. When she'd gone to the future, she'd seen him twenty years older…she had to admit…he already looked like that Nightwing now…minus the long hair. It was shaggy now, gone were his spikes. When he stopped to drink from his water bottle, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him chuckle as he turned around, dropping his bottle to capture her hips with his own as he pushed her against the wall. Her arms went around his neck to pull his head down as he pulled her closer. Pulling away, he chuckled as she gave him another hug.

"Good morning Star…"

"Good morning…I have brought you breakfast…"

If you haven't noticed, Star's English had improved…but it wasn't perfect yet.

"Thanks babe…but I was heading that way…"

Starfire looked him up and down with a smile.

"Not like this anyways…"

The intercom suddenly came on.

"_**Sorry if I'm breaking up your little make out cession…BUT WE NEED FOOD!"**_

They could almost hear the smile on Cyborg's face…he and Beastboy still loved to annoy the two about their relationship.

"We'll be right there." Nightwing called out.

"I shall need to change as well…" Star said, looking down at her clothes as did he.

Her top was completely drenched in sweat. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with his tray. Rolling her eyes, she headed to her room to change.


	3. Ch 2: ShoppingTitan Style

Chapter 2: Shopping…Titan Style

"Where is she? I need food!" Beastboy said, clutching his stomach.

"Hmmm…she's not answering her communicator…" Nightwing said.

"My scans are picking her up in her room." Cyborg said.

Raven suddenly laughed. "I believe she needs her help Nightwing.

Arching a brow, he headed to her room, only to find her on her hands and knees, holding a section of her sheets up, looking underneath her bed.

"Silkie…give your Knorfka her shirt back now please…"

Nightwing held his breath as she sighed and stood, heading over to her closet to get a new shirt. She was dressed causally in jeans and flats…only shirtless and in a silky black bra. Its wasn't the first he'd seen her like this. They were responsible adults…but it didn't mean they didn't sleep in the same bed every once in awhile or let a heated make-out session go a little farther than needed. Sensing someone in her room, she turned to see Nightwing sitting against her bed, holding her shirt out to her, Silkie in his lap, snoring. Smiling, she took it from him and pulled it on.

"I believe Silkie is liking you more and more…"

Standing, he smiled and pulled her close. "Maybe…"

Before he could capture her lips in a heated make-out, his communicator roared, "LET'S GO!" Cyborg called out. He sighed and pulled her towards the window here the airship waited.

** *

"Remember guys…easy on the…….food…"

Nightwing didn't finish because Cyborg and BB were gone, a shopping cart each.

"I'll be in the tea section…" Raven said, pulling a cart with her.

He sighed and turned to Star, who was still standing next to him. "Shall we?"

She smiled and pulled him towards the sweets. Moments later, the five were back together in a large opening in the store, five carts stacked high with each of the Titans favorites. Star and Raven had already bought their own essentials, which had been teleported to their respected rooms.

"I believe have enough correct?" Star asked, looking at each of the carts.

Cyborg mostly had meat and lots of it, with packs of drinks and junkfood. Beastboy had stocked on tofu and soy products with junkfood and drinks as well. Raven's cart was better sacked with boxes of herbal tea and other things she wanted. Star and Nightwing had went together getting what they wanted. While BB and Cy fought over who had the better cart, Raven was reading a book, and Nightwing was adding up how much they'd be spending.

"Nightwing?"

Said person looked up. "Yes Star?"

"I forgot something…I shall return."

He nodded and went back to what he was doing. Star headed over the magazine section to see a favorite one: Titans Magazine. Started by a fan site, Titans Magazine kept up with everything they did and it interested her. The last one she'd seen was Nightwing's party. This time was when she and Nightwing had had gone on a date a week ago. As she read, she felt a presence beside her. Looking up, she saw no one. Shrugging, she went back to ready. Her head suddenly shot up by no one was there again…even though she was sure she'd heard a voice beside her.

"Star…there you…HEY!"

Nightwing dodged and caught Star's foot as she shot forward, her eyes glowing green, the abandoned magazine on the floor. She eyes flashed back to normal as she dropped her foot.

"I am sorry!" She exclaimed, burying her face into his chest.

"You ok?" He asked a brow rose.

"I thought there was someone beside me…" She said, pulling away.

He looked around.

"There's no one here…we've already paid…you want anything else?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around his. "I am ready."

He smiled and pulled her toward the exit. She glanced behind her one last time to see a light vanish.


	4. Ch 3: Little Moments with you, part 1

Chapter 3: Relaxation, Little Moments with You: Part I

The airship landed as the five Titans began to empty said vehicle of their groceries and filling up cabinets, refrigerators, and freezers. Amongst all the hustle and bustle, laughter, and jokes, one Titan was in deep thought, oblivious to everything around her. For deep, in the pit of her stomach, she felt something wasn't right…but what? The only person she knew to talk to was…

"Raven?"  
The dark-haired girl looked up at the girl who had a trouble expression on her face.

"Can we talk?"

The two headed to Raven's room, ignoring the questioned looks the other three gave them. They entered the room, which had been modified to adjust the Titan's new look, the two sat down and began to discuss what was on the girl's mind.

"Star…what's bothering you?"

The Tamerian princess looked up. "I do not think I am well…"

Raven raised a brow. "Like sick or…"

Star's eyes widened as a blush hit her face.

"Sickly…like something is not right…"

Raven's skills began to kick in as she asked Star about everything: her cycle, intercourse (which was awkward for the two)…Raven even checked to see if Star was pregnant, which she wasn't due to her and Nightwing hadn't gone far…yet…

Sighing, Raven opened her eyes. "I don't see anything…maybe you need to call Galfore and ask."

***

When Raven returned into the main room, she waved Nightwing to Star's room before he could say anything. Raising a brow, eh headed to said room and heard a conversation between Star and the man he knew as Galfore.

"_What ails you little one?"_

"Something troubles me…I have been having the nightmares instead of happy dreams…I do not understand…"

There was a moment of silence and then strong Tamerian language began back and forth. Now…Nightwing had started to learn the language for Star when they had begun dating but he wasn't fluent as he wanted to be. He understood some words that were being said: darkness, fire, roaring, blood…death. The speaking stopped for a while.

"_Do not let this trouble you my little bungorf. I will begin work on it immediately and will let you know soon." _Galfor's voice thundered.

"Yes…I shall see you soon."

He heard the computer shut down and sniffling before he finally knocked . The door opened to reveal a puffy-eye girlfriend as she wiped away the stray tears.

"Star?"

She suddenly launched herself at him, her arms around him tight, her face in his chest, as she shook, trying to hold back tears. Sighing, he picked her up, carrying her into the room, the door closing behind them. He placed her onto her bed and pulled back covers to lay her under and pull them up to her shoulders. Kissing her on the forehead, he let her to sleep.

***

Star awoke to the darkness, her communicator bussing as she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, just letting you know that BB, Rae, and I are going out. We left your boy in the OPS room."_ Cyborg replied.

"Yes…thank you."

Stretching, she got up and changed into shorts and a tank top before venturing into the main room where she found Nightwing flipping through channels in b-ball shorts and a muscle shirt, mask still on. Only she knew what hid behind it…and she loved every moment of it. She covered her giggle when she asked if someone had forgotten something and walked over to stand behind him. Reaching forward, her hands began to massage his shoulders as he relaxed instantly and lean into her hands. Looking up, he smiled as she leaned over the couch to give him a kiss, her hands sliding down his chest. Leaning back up, she stepped over the couch to sit, leaning against him, his arm going to rest around her shoulders.


	5. Ch 4: Little Moments with you, part 2

Chapter 4

Nightwing was silent the whole ride to the tower and quiet when he pulled up and got off, headed to an isolated spot under a rock where the team like to jump off and into the ocean. A sad frown crossed her face as she floated over to him.

"Nightwing…"

When he didn't respond, she walked over and placed a soft hand to his shoulder.

"….did I?"  
"I need some time alone…"  
"…o…." she pulled her hand away. "….yes…of course…"

Flying away, she headed to the one place she knew where to relax the most…the hot tub. Nightwing sighed and sat down, head going in his hands.

***

The hot water bubbled as she slid in, sighing in relaxation. This was the only other place besides her own shower where she had time to think and be alone…but at the moment...she just wanted her boyfriend with her. She closed her eyes and let her body untense, the feeling of comfort spreading. It seemed like forever that Starfire lay there. She was pretty sure it was getting close to midnight so, leaning up, she looked at the clock that read 11:05. Sighing, she leaned back down to let the hot water do its wonders.

When she'd finally relaxed, she felt the water move, signaling someone had joined her. Lips left butterfly kisses across her face, neck and shoulders, two hands moving under the water over her body. Leaning into him, she heard him sigh in relief and, opening her eyes, she was met with a head on her chest. She smiled and began to run her fingers through his jet-black hair.

"I thought you were mad at me."

Leaning up, she shook her head.

"I should not have said what I did…"  
Pulling her chin up with his finger, she smiled, placing his lips to hers. Leaning back, she rested her head on his chest with a content sigh.

"…do you really want to?"

Giggling, she pulled up, whacking him on the arm before jumping out and running off, he right behind both laughing.

***

"Nightwing…" she whispered, holding to him.

Clothes littered her room everywhere. The two lay under the sheets, he on top of her. Claming her lips, he entered and the tradition of man and woman becoming one was done. Releasing the seeds of life into her, he pulled out and collapsed onto her and rolled over as she moved to lay her head on his chest, kissing his adams apple.

"I love you…" she whispered, falling asleep instantly.

It was moments later, he heard the three other Titans entering the Tower and got out of bed to change back into the clothes he had had on. Turning back, he kissed her forehead, whispering the same, and left to head into the main room.

Upon entering, Nightwing watched as a tired Beastboy carried Raven to her room and Cyborg fixing himself a midnight…okay…12:07 am snack. Yawning he headed over to sit at the counter.

"Hey…you stay up all night?" Cyborg asked.

"Yah…I'm gonna head to bed…"

"Alright…Star asleep?"

Yawning, Nightwing nodded and headed to his room.

***

He couldn't sleep…he knew something was up. Leaning up, he noticed the bathroom light was on, the door cracked. Getting up, he knocked on the door.

"Rae…Raven…you ok?"

The water turned off as she appeared, her face wet with…tears?  
"You ok?" He asked again.

She nodded.

"I'll deal with it in the morning…"

They heard the shuffling of feet moving down the hallway. Raven immediately knew what she had to do…once she got back up.

"Let's get back to bed." Beastboy's voice sounded in her ear as he picked her up and laid her in the bed, he climbing in, pulling her to him. Snuggling closer, she eased her mind into happy thoughts and tried not to think about and worry about what she'd seen.

***

A quiet knock on the door signaled exactly who he thought it was. Getting up, he opened the door to a crying girlfriend, who launched herself into his arms murmuring in the Tamerian language. Confused, he led her over to his bed and the two laid together, he trying to calm her down.

"I am sorry…"

He leaned up, lifting her gaze with him.

"You know you can always…"

She shook her head.

"I can not get this dream to go away…"

Taking her in his arms, he placed Star's favorite cd into the CD player and soft piano and violin sounds entered the room. She smiled into his chest and leaned up to kiss him before laying back down, crushing herself to him as best as she could. Nightwing sighed in content and let the darkness take over.


	6. Ch 5: New Power?

Chapter 5

The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils as he tried to block it out and continue to bask in the comfort of the one he loved laying next to him. However…upon hearing the shower running, he opened an eye to see an empty half of the bed. Grinning, he got up and headed into his bathroom. He heard humming as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her lithe frame. She leaned back against him and looked up with a smile.

"May I be of assistance to you?"  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. Turning around, she slid her arms up around his neck, pulling his head down to clash her lips to his. She thought he growled, causing her to giggle. He smirked and pushed her up against the wall, hitching her leg up around his waist. She moaned against his mouth, her hands running through his hair. He groaned and rested his head against her shoulder, both panting heavily.

"Maybe…we should…"

Looking up, he replied, "Don't even think about it…"

She smiled leaning against him.

"I was going to say we should finish this before someone comes to find us…"

He smirked, raising a brow.

"When'd you become so…"  
She smiled. "I learn fast…"

** *

Raven looked up to see the love-filled couple walk into the room. She knew she had no choice but to break up the happiness…as soon as her boyfriend let her go…

"Beastboy…"  
He grinned and peck her on the cheek before letting go. She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. Don't ask how…don't ask when or where…don't ask at all how they got together…it just happened. She turned to the happy could who were sitting at the bar.

"Star…"

Said Tamerian turned from playing with her boyfriend's hair to her best friend.

"We need to talk."

Starfire's smile turned into a sad frown.

"Yes…I believe we do…"

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked.

"It's about Starfire's nightmares….somehow she's channeling it so loud and far that I'm seeing it." Raven explained.

Starfire's eyes widened.  
"Then…do you understand…"  
Raven interrupted with a shake of her head.

"I'm only seeing what you are showing me."  
"….ok…someone wanna explain to me what's going on?" Cyborg said.

***

"The past moth I have been having the sequences of pictures running through my head…"

"Dream?" BB asked.

She nodded.

"It doesn't make sense…it confuses me…"

"Explain it. Maybe we can help." Cyborg said.

She nodded again.

"Take you time Star…think back…" Rae said.

"I see darkness…I am walking no where…through a fog…I call out for anyone…no one answers. I see a light ahead…now someone calls out…"

"Who?" BB asked.

"A woman…" Star and Rae respond.

The later stares off into space and closes her eyes as well, joining Star mind-to-mind.

"What does she say? Who is she?"

"….my momila…"

The three men turn to see Raven crying, Starfire's voice coming from her.

"Your mom?" Cyborg guesses.

Raven nodded.

"…I see her now…"  
Starfire's body had gone into a sleep, as if she is, in Nightwing's arms.

"….she screams for me to run…but I don't understand…then I see…"

Raven suddenly stiffens.

"Rae?" Beastboy says.

Suddenly the two girls' screams fill the room and they jump awake, Starfire crying in Nightwing's arms and Raven shaking.

"What happened?" Cyborg said.

Starfire was murmuring in Tamerian as Nightwing translated.

"…child…mother…death….dragon?"

The three turned to Raven.

"That wasn't a dream…it was a vision."


	7. Ch 6: Letter From Tokyo

Chapter 6

"Is she asleep now?"

"Yes…hopefully those meds will keep her from having any move of those vision."

"How is she able to do that Rae?" Beastboy asked.

Said girl sighed.

"That's what I want to know."

"You think Galfore would know?" Cyborg asked, turning to Nightwing, who was at the computer.

"Let's find out."

They waited a moment until a big burly man with wild red-orange hair and an eye patch appeared, turned to the side, yelling at someone off the screen. He turned with a smile.

"Hello Titans…" He looked around. "Where is my little bungorf?"

"Galfore we need to ask you something about Starfire?"

"Yes?"

Raven turned to Nightwing before looking back.

"Is it possible…that Tamerians can have visions?"

Galfore stiffened but quickly hit it.

"No…"

Raven nodded.

"Well…Starfire has…"

"I must go Titans. But we shall talk soon." Galfore interrupted, ending the transmission.

The four Titans sighed.

"Well…that wasn't helpful…" Cyborg said.

"Maybe we should talk to Star…ask her more about her people…" Beastboy suggested.

"There isn't much more she could that we don't already know." Nightwing stated.

A ring to the doorbell signaled that mail had arrived.

"I'll get it!" Beast Boy said.

"I have it friend Beast Boy."

They turned to see a shorts and tank top clad Starfire enter the room, carrying a rather large box, mail stacked high.

"You're supposed to be…" Cyborg stated.

"Too much sleep. I am not tired."

"Thought you said…" Beast Boy started.

"Most Earthly medicines I am immune to." Star said with a smile.

Nightwing sighed.

"Let's get through some mail then…"

***

The Titans let loose a roar of laughter at the letter Cyborg was reading.

"Ah…those were the days…I can't believe she remembers that!" Beast Boy said.

"I did not like him. I was not and will never be his "babe." "Star said, a look of disgust on face.

"He still calls you that…" Rae said.

"Johnny Rancid is an idiot who still thinks he can out-ride Nightwing."

They continued to look throughout the mail, tossing bills and others one way, mail the other. They laughed at questions fans asked and laughed at embarrassing moments. The five then answered personal letters addressed to themselves.

"How many animals can I be?" BB thought out loud.

The four others thought back on every fight.

"…Too many…" Rae suddenly said.

"I believe almost every you can see." Star added.

Beast Boy shrugged and continued to do his writing, consisted of chicken scratch.

"Um…Nightwing…"

Said person looked up to his girlfriend, who held out a letter.

"Raven said ask you…"

Reading the letter, her eyes widened and his face becoming red.

"Um…"

"Y-yea…"

A grin broke out onto his face and he replied, "Don't tell them what you don't want them to know."

Smiling, she stole a quick kiss form him before sitting down next to him and leaned against his shoulder before writing a response to the letter.

"Hey I think we missed one." BB said, holding up a large envelope. Taking it from him, Cyborg opened it and let out an excited yell.

"_Dear Titans, _

_ We, the city of Tokyo, do here by request your presense to out annual Titans Day celebration. Your tickets and passports are in the envelope. We hope to see you soon._

_Mayor of Tokyo City"_

Nightwing read.

"WE GOING TO TOKYO!!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said.

"….great…" Raven said.

"Can we Nightwing?" Star asked.

The three other Titans looked to their leader, who looked to be in deep thought.

"…..we have two weeks until then…"

"And?" The four said.

With a sigh, he added, "We need to make a stop."

The four Titans began to be excited, until Starfire asked, "Where?"

Nightwing turned from the open door.

"….my father…"


	8. Ch 7: So Much for Fun Time

Chapter 7: So Much for Fun Time

"….your father…THE Batman right?..."

Nightwing sighed. "Yes Beastboy…"

"We've met him before." Cyborg said.

"But we've never been to HIS house!!"

"Look, we're just going to Gotham because its closer to Tokyo." Nightwing exclaimed.

Beastboy and Cyborg whooped as they headed off to pack.

"I'll keep them busy…" Raven said, heading off as well.

The leader flopped down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. Starfire hid a laugh behind her hand as she laid down next to him.

"I think it is wonderful that you wish to see your Knorfka again."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "If only it was going to be that easy…"

He smiled back at him. "I believe it will be alright."

* * *

"Alright yall…" Cyborg yawned. "We got a long journey tomorrow. Let's hit the sack."

Everyone agreed. After several fellow Titans had arrived and a party was held, the large group of young adults headed to their respected rooms…minus one. Nightwing knew even though she had said she'd head to bed…when he headed back into the living room he found her half-asleep on the couch watching one of the many romance movies on TV. He chuckled and lightly leapt over said furniture to stand in front of her.

"Thought you said you were going to bed…"

"I am sorry Richard…I lost track of time…" She yawned. "Please…the movie is almost over…"

He smiled and nodded. Star patted the couch as he leaned down to lay against one of the pillows, she laying across him. He began to run his fingers up and down her arm, completely absorbed in the movie. Even thought he wasn't big on the genre, Star was fasinated by it, which led to many a moments like this.

As the movie ended, Nightwing felt her breathing even out. Shutting the TV off, he picked her up and headed to her room. Sitting her against her pillows, he shook her lightly awake. Her eyes flickered open.

"Just letting you know you're in your room."

She yawned and nodded. "Thank you Richard."

Kissing her forehead, he left whispering goodnight.

* * *

_**Star felt a…something rub against her. Opening her eyes, her gaze was met with familiar emerald green ones.**_

"…_**.momila?"**_

_**The Queen of Tamerian smiled. "Come my darling Koriander…I must show you something."  
**_

_**Star looked to see she was in her bed...**_

"_**I am…home?"  
**_

_**The queen shook her head. "Only in your dreams…"  
**_

_**Star followed as they entered the throne room.**_

"_**Do you remember my necklace?" Queen Elylena asked.**_

"_**The royal necklace of Tamerian…yes."  
**_

"_**In times of great peril, I used it to save our planet…but it held a dark secret."  
**_

_**Elylena turned from her daughter.**_

"_**Though it protects…in the wrong hands it shall release a danger to all."  
**_

_**She turned back to face Starfire.**_

"_**You must keep the pendant from falling into the wrong hands…and on the eve of your birth, you must destroy it…or it shall be the end for all… My darling Koriander… it's time to brace your destiny…"**_

_**Starfire looked at her mother in confusion, but the wall suddenly began to shake. The queen's face drained of color.**_

"_**You must go…run!!"**_

_**A roar exploded throughout the walls. **_

"_**You must wake up Koriander!"**_

"_**How?!" Starfire yelled as a giant black dragon appeared.**_

"_**Wake up Starfire! Wake up!"  
**_

_**She screamed as green flames consumed her and her mother.**_

__Starfire jolted up, tears falling down her face blinding her. Nightwing sighed, pulling her to him.

"She ok?" Jinx asked.

"She stopped trying to blow us up didn't she?" Beastboy said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

Wildebeest sniffed. "…fear…"

"Alright everyone…back to bed…" Cyborg said, ushering everyone out.

Nightwing nodded to him in thanks as he continued to rock his girlfriend to calm her down.

"I'm here…I'm not leaving you…"

Star nodded against his chest and buried her face into his neck. He stood with her in his arms and headed to his room, laying her on the bed. He then began to search for a shirt and, finding one, he pulled her sweaty one off and replaced it with his own.

She smiled. "It smells like your cologne…"

He grinned and laid down, pulling her to him. "You're wearing my favorite shampoo…"

She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"You're explaining tomorrow…"

She sighed. "Yes…of course…"

He kissed her forehead as her favorite music flowed from the stereo.

Starfire knew what she had to do. But question was….could she?


	9. Ch 8: Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 8: Old Friends, New Enemies

She felt the sun's rays through the curtains so she snuggled deeper into her boyfriends' chest, sighing in content as he held her tight. Looking up, her emerald green eyes lit up at the sight of the ocean blue eyes sparkling back at her.

"Why must you hid your beautiful eyes Richard?"

He snorted, turning his face away. "My eyes aren't those of…"

"A hero?" She turned him back to her. "I have seen your eyes when you are angry…cold…steel blue…" She shuttered. "I do not like when you are angry…"

When he didn't respond, she leaned up to see him looking at her carefully.

"Yes?"

He leaned over her to stop just above her parted lips. "Tell me what happened…"

She sighed in annoyance. "You have ruined a perfectly wonderful moment Richard…"

Star watched as he moved to hover lower. "Star…I'm serious…"

She shook her head, a leg wrapping around his waist, trying to bring him down.

"No…you shall not get what you want until I get what I want."

He held a groan low in his throat as she managed to pull his body down and grind her hips into his. She giggled when he began to nip and bite at her neck.

"You will tell me…" He growled into her neck.

"We shall see…" She said with a smirk, leaning him back to pull his shirt off.

* * *

"Is everyone packed?" Cyborg said.

"I'm good." Beastboy said, stuffing bags into his compartment of the airship.

Cyborg glanced at Raven out of the corner of her eye. She only shrugged and went back to helping load.

"Hey where are Star and…" Jinx started.

"We are here!" Said Tamerian said, appearing next to the airship, Nightwing right behind her.

"Alright yall, let's go!" Cyborg said, jumping into his compartment.

The remaining Titans waved goodbye as the ship moved up slowly and zoomed off over the city and left it in its dust.

"We'll be there in roughly six hours depending on how long we stop, if we do." Nightwing explained, hitting the autopilot button.

He leaned back with a comfortable sigh.

"Nightwing…"

He opened one eye and looked out the side to Raven.

"Yea Rae?"

"Did you talk to Starfire about last night?"

He sighed. "Not much…"

"I'm guessing you were distracted?"

He cocked a brow and choked back a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

* * *

(Over somewhere)

"Are we there yet?"

"No B…we told you that five minutes ago…"

Silence followed, only the wind soaring over the ship.

"We're gonna stop for just a moment…it won't take long." Nightwing said, landing the ship in a densely populated forest.

He jumped out, pulling the jacket tighter around him.

"Where are we?" Star asked, moving closer to her boyfriend.

Cyborg looked down onto his arm. "Don't know…I've got bad reception…"

"There's mines of radio interceptors all around her." Nightwing stated.

Confused, the group followed their leader as they were soon met with a large cabin, smoke running slowly out of the chimney. The five entered, where everyone turned to them, stares boring them down. A woman with dusty blonde hair, wearing a waiter's outfit, popping gum appeared in front of them.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her accent think with a southern drawl as she looked them up and down.

Nightwing held up an old Robin symbol and the woman's eyes widened.

"I go by Nightwing now…"

"R-Ritchie?!"

He grinned. "Nice to see you too Maybelle."

The woman shrieked in excitement and rushed him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Well…well…well… Richard Grayson has returned."

The group turned to see an elderly man sipping a dark purple drink.

"Wildcat…haven't seen you in year…" Nightwing said, shaking the man's hand.

"Wildcat?" Beastboy said, eyes wide.

"Who are these people?" The man asked.

* * *

"So…these are the famous Titans…"

The six sat around a table in a corner of the cabin alone, after introductions had been made.

"You heading to meet him I'm assuming…"

Nightwing nodded. "I figured I'd call…you know how he is after all…."

"Well then I guess you'll need the communicator."

Nightwing grinned. "You read my mind…"

He felt Starfire lean close into him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his yes. She was looking at the door when three men entered. He turned back to Wildcat, who was looking to Starfire.

"Don't worry sweetie…"

Star turned his way.

"They won't do a thing…"

Her gaze flickered back to the men and she began to murmur under her breath. One of the men glanced her way and said something into the others' ear. The other man was talking to the waitress. Star moved closer to Nightwing.

"I do not like this…"

Wildcat shook his head.

"Let's go before it gets bad…"

The five nodded as they moved to travel downstairs.

* * *

"Here ya go kid…have fun." Wildcat said, leaving.

He'd led them to a small room where a mega computer sat.

"This cabin is used as a place where many of the league and friends come to relax…it's secluded.." Nightwing explained.

"Which makes sense for interceptors." Cyborg said.

Nightwing nodded and pressed in a few buttons. The computer kicked to life as he typed in his name and a series of number.

"May I ask what we are doing?" Starfire asked.

"Making a call."

An elderly man appeared smiling.

"_**Hello Master Grayson."  
**_

Nightwing nodded. "Hello Alfred. I'd figure I'd let you know…"

"_**You'll be paying us a visit? Yes I figured. I shall inform Master Bruce…"  
**_

"Thanks Al."

The man nodded and the communication ended.

"This was the only way to contact."

"We understand." Cyborg said.

Nightwing only nodded. "Let's go then."

When they headed back up into the cabin, Starfire pushed herself into Nightwing's side, eyes on the three men, murmuring to herself.


	10. Ch 9: Wayne Manor

Chapter 9: Wayne Manor

The ride was silent other than the occasional needs of stopping or asking a question and giving an answer. The four Titans wondered about their Tamerian friend, who as quiet and wouldn't answer the communicator, only staring out the window, a look of light fear resting in her eyes. They stopped only a few miles away from the Wayne mansion to take a much needed restroom break. It was then Nightwing talked to her.

"Wanna explain the sudden silence?" He asked, leaning against a tree, eyes trained on the beauty before him.

Her gaze flickered to him and back to the ground. "I am just tired that's all…"

"Star…"

"You have nothing to fear Richard…all is well."

She lightly floated up to her section of the ship and shut the hatch, locking it in place. Nightwing shook his head as the team got in and the ship headed to Wayne Manor.

* * *

The ship landed slowly onto the loading dock as Alfred appeared.

"Nice to see you again in person Al." Nightwing said, giving the elderly man a hug.

"As it is too see you again Master Dick."

The group turned to see Cyborg and Beastboy holding back laughter. Before anything could be said however, Raven sighed as black squares of her power covered the two boy's mouths. Alfred's brow rose.

"Well, shall I show you around?" He asked turning and leading the five into the house.

"Master Bruce is dealing with some troubles. He shall be home soon."

Alfred led them to a hallway and gestured to doors, letting each person know whose room was whose.

"I shall call when dinner is ready."

Thank yous were sent back as Alfred left. The five ventured into their rooms and silence once again rained supreme throughout the house.

* * *

Nightwing sighed before knocking on the door. Raven appeared in the doorway, her body hid behind the door.

"Everything's ok. We'll see you at supper." She said.

He sighed once more and nodded before turning to leave, the door shutting softly behind her. He headed to Cyborg's room and flopped down onto the couch.

"Everything alright?" The robotic man asked.

"Yah, Rae's with her."

"She's probably just tired like she told you…" Beast said, adjusting his tie once again.

"Relax man…she'll be fine." Cyborg stated.

"Yah…once she eats she'll be good." Beastboy added, only for Cyborg to slap him upside the head.

"What'd I do?"

* * *

"Bruce…long time no see…"

The man smiled, turning to face Nightwing and shook the outstretched hand.

"Richard…I see you've changed…"

"As have you…"

Barking arose as a dark Doberman jumped onto Nightwing and began licking his face. Nightwing chuckled and began to push the dog off.

"Alright! Easy Ace easy!!"

Ace sat back on his haunches, tongue wagging.

"I guess that would be my que to leave…" Raven said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Raven raised a brow, looking from Beastboy to Ace and back to Bruce.

Bruce nodded with a chuckle. "Understood."

Alfred appeared next to him. "The guests are arriving sir."

"Thanks…please let them in."

The butler nodded and headed toward the doors.

"My party is tonight." Bruce explained.

Nightwing nodded as Raven sighed. "I'll go change."

* * *

"Somehow I do not think this will help."

"Relax Starfire and let me help you…"

"I thank you Barbara but I do not feel like wearing a formal…"

The blonde gave a small smile and turned to Raven. "Can you hand me that comb with the flower?"

The purple comb appeared in her hands as she placed it into Star's hair.

"There…that should do the trick…"

Barbara fluffed her strapless black dress back into place and ushered the two girls out. The blonde got the attention of the large crowd as she headed down the grand stairway. Raven flowed in a knee-length white strapless dress. The white heels flashed against the light with her short hair pulled back into a tight bun and her bangs handing over one eye.

The beauty following behind caused everyone to turn her direction. The tight fitting green dress hugged every curve and flowed out from her waist. The strappy heels rested snuggly around her feet, making her four inches taller, only a few inches shorter than her boyfriend. The jewelry shone against her wrists, neck, and ears, matching her eyes and dress. Her hair had been curled to tight curls and rested in a high ponytail-like bun, curls framing her face and the comb sitting against the bun.

She smiled at the man at the staircase and, when she met him at the end, took his arm and music once again started.

"So…this is the lovely woman you've told me about…" Bruce said with a smirk.

"I have been told much about you as well…" She cocked her head to the side, her curls following.

Bruce raised a brow. "…you and Richard look alike in many ways…"

The two men in question looked at each other coal black peering with steel blue. The two then laughed, the dates on their arms looking in question at each other.

"Richard, you remember Andrea Beaumont?"

The red head looked at Richard with a smile.

"One of those common is red head it seems."

Starfire hid a laugh behind her hand. "Since we are going by the names of birth, I am known as Koriander, or Kori for the short."

"Kori…Star…and 'Ander is fire correct?"

Starfire nodded with a smile.

"It's beautiful. Come…I want you and Raven to meet some friends of mine." The woman said, pulling the two girls away to a large group of woman laughing.

"She's something else Richard." Bruce said, taking a sip of his drink.

The younger raised a brow. "You're one to speak…about time you asked Andrea to marry you."

Bruce chuckled.

"So…tell me what has happened since you left."

So, this is Barbara's dress. Raven's dress is your pick. This is Starfire's dress.

This is Andrea "Andi" Beaumont. She's from the movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm.


	11. Ch 10: Harsh Reality

Chapter 10: Harsh Reality

The group of women laughed, Starfire giving off a light blush.

"Really darling. Don't be worried about such things!" A woman in her mid-30s said.

"All men will want sex eventually. I remember when my husband wanted sex…" An elderly woman with a little dog in her arms began, glancing at Andrea who blushed.

"Can we please change subject? I really don't want to hear this…" Raven said, rubbing her temples.

"Have you done anything with your…Beastboy?" A fancy woman asked, taking a sip of her drink.

The girl's blank stare answered enough for her.

"Well I must say Miss. Koriander, for yo to capture young Master Greyson's heart is quite….fast for you to only know him a few years…" The woman said, flipping her dark blonde hair back.

Her face had been smeared with make up. Star only received one word for the woman: trouble. Her expensive outfit added to Starfire's unlikable feeling toward her.

"Now Camilla…what are you suggesting?" Andrea said, a frown upon her face.

The woman's thin eyebrows rose sharply. "My Katherine couldn't even catch his eye…how could she…"

"Is there a problem ladies?"

The group of woman turned to see Bruce and Richard, both looking much alike due to both had the same stance consists of feet shoulder width apart, hands in pockets. Andrea smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about dear." She said, standing behind him.

Winking at the two female Titans, she added, "Camilla was just talking about her daughter and Rich…"

Star felt the man beside her tense, tightening his hold around her waist. She look at him to see a black, neutral face but caught a flash of nervousness pass through his eyes. He looked at her and smiled, placing a soft kiss on her check.

"MOTHER!!!"

As Richard paled, Cyborg and Beastboy appeared next to Raven.

"Dude! You won't believe who's here!" The two said at once.

A flash of long blonde hair and a fancy pink dress stopped next to Camilla.

"There you are Katherine."

* * *

The blue-eyed blonde huffed. "It's Kitten mother! Daddy calls me Kitten why can't you?!"

She stopped her mom before she could speak and turned to the five Titans.

"What are you doing here?"

A look of disgust shone like a beacon on the girl's face at the sight of Richard and Starfire so close.

"That's your mommy?" Beastboy said.

"The Titans are your friends Kitten?" Camilla asked, shocked.

"No…they threw me and Fang in jail…"

Camilla looked at Starfire up and down.

"No need to be jealous of my Kitten Kori…"

The Tamerian princess took a step forward, only to be locked in her boyfriend's embrace, his arms holding her to his body as spoke in her native tongue.

Kitten rolled her eyes. "Speak English you alien freak."

Starfire suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Silence rained over the entire ballroom, looks of utter shock passing through the crowd.

Memories flashed through Starfire's mind as she felt Richard's arms untense around her.

"Star…"

She looked up, tears flowing down her face. "….I know I am not human…I do not need to be reminded of that from someone like you…"

Starfire turned and rushed from the room, tears still falling as Andrea and Raven gave chase.

"Well…with her looks, we shouldn't have to…" Camilla huffed.

"….get…out…"

The large group looked to Richard.

"Excuse me?" Kitten said.

He turned to him, his eyes a cold steel blue. "When you insult my girlfriend you insult me…get out before I throw you out."

"Bruce…he can't be serious…" Camilla said.

Said man shrugged and said with a grin, "You've insult my daughter-in-law…Alfred, lease escort these two out."

The elderly man nodded and two heavy-set guards appeared, pushing the mother and daughter toward the door. Richard turned and headed to find Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy right behind him.

Yah…this is Kitten's dress.


	12. Ch 11: Reality? It's Yours to Make

Chapter 11: Reality? It's Yours to Make

The crying led Richard to his girlfriend's room. He knocked before entering to find her locked in the bathroom, Raven and Andrea knocking on the door.

"Star…let us in sweetie." Andrea asked.

"Star please let us in." Rae added.

The sound of running water was the only answer.

"…dude…"

The room lay in a mess. The bed had been messed up and glass lay on the floor. The glass doors leading to the balcony had been thrown open against the door, moving Andrea and Raven away before sliding a key into the door.

"I've got her…"

The group nodded, leaving. Walking in, he shut the door to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor in the large shower, letting the water fall onto her, still in her dress. She looked up, her eyes red, puffy, and emotionless. He walked over and stepped into the shower, sitting down beside her.

"Please go away…"

He turned her to him, not able to tell if tears were still falling.

"Not until you talk to me…"

"I do not wish to…I am not good enough for you…"

"That's a fucking lie Star and you know it…"

She turned to him. "You know I…"

His lips clashed to hers, ending what she was saying. Pulling her to him, she sat in his lap, laying her head against his chest, his arms around her tight. Star sobbed into his chest as he held onto her for dear life.

"Don't ever say that again…"

She nodded, murmuring thank you. He shut the water off and helped her out of her dress, shoes, and jewelry as she did the same for him. She suddenly stopped and moved to stand in front of the large mirror above the sink. He moved to stand behind her.

"What do you see?"

He rose an eyes in confusion. "I see us…"

"Richard…"

"I see a lucky man…and one of the most beautiful women in the world…"

She looked away from the mirror.

"What do you see?" he asked.

She didn't even look up when she replied, "I see an amazing leader, friend, lover….and a girl who'll never fit in…" She looked at him through the mirror with a sad smile. "...no matter how hard she tries…"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That's why I love you Star…"

She looked up in confusion. "….but….y…"

He smirked and turned her to face him, pulling the comb from her hair, watching in wonder as it feel into soft waves. Richard grinned, shaking his head. She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"God, you're beautiful."

"You are quite handsome Richard." She grinned and began to tug at his boxers.

He cocked a brow in confusion.

"May we have the sex again?" She asked with a smile.

He laughed and pulled her to him. "Baby…you're gonna wish you never asked."

* * *

"Shh…"

Starfire hid another giggle in her boyfriend's neck as he put her down on the kitchen floor from her piggyback ride. Looking around, he grinned and went over the fridge.

"What are we getting Richard?"

He smiled. "What would you like?"

Her smile got bigger as she moved to stand by him, looking for her favorite yellow continent. A light shone bright signaling the kitchen light was on. They turned to see Alfred in the doorway.

"I suppose you would like something to eat?"

"Sorry if we woke you Al." Nightwing said.

"You didn't Master Dick. Shall I get you anything?"

"I am fine friend Alfred." Starfire said, sticking a straw into the mustard bottle.

"I'm good Al, go back to bed."

The man nodded. "Very well…don't stay up too late…"

With that, he left, leaving the couple alone once again. She smiled and moved to sit on the counter next to him, his shirt falling over her knees. Richard turned to her.

"Yes?"

Leaning over, she took a bite of the cookie in his hand. She grinned and swallowed the bite. "Thank you Richard."

He moved to stand in front of her, taking her mouth with his. Pulling away he grinned, "No…thank you…"

She smiled and jumped down, before yawning and stretched, her arms going above her head.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded, resting her head against his chest. Picking her up bridal style, he headed up the stairs to his room. Upon entering, he laid her in his bed before getting in himself, pulled her close, and pulled the sheets up around them.

"Night Richard…" Star yawned.

"Sweet dreams…"

She yawned once more snuggling into his chest. "I shall try…"

Richard began to run his fingers up and down her arm, watching her sleep.


	13. Ch 12: Let's Try This Again

Chapter 12: Let's Try This Again

She gave a sigh and snuggled more into his chest, kissing so before laying her head back down. She smiled when his arms held her tight. Feeling the sun against her face, she turned, pulling him with her so that they were spooning. She giggled at his groan and held back a laugh when he pulled her closer.

"Sleep Star…" He murmured, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"Are you that tired Richard?"

She felt him smirk.

"Watch it Star…"

She moved to hover over her, face to face.

"Watch what Richard? We only made love once…"

He suddenly flipped them, now hovering over her.

Starfire grinned. "Yes Richard?"  
"You sure are in a good mood…"

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "Can I not be happy when I am with you?"  
Richard smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips. She pushed out her bottom lip.

"Not fair Richard…"

He leaned up and moved to stand next to the bed.

"I promised Bruce I'd go for a morning run."  
She yawned and stood next to him, stretching. "Then go. I must meet Raven for morning meditation."

He kissed her quickly and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"You seem to be feeling better…"

Starfire smiled. "I am friend Raven. I did not dream the nightmare last night."

"That's good."

"Morning ladies…" Andrea said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"It is a most wonder morning friend Andrea!!!"

The woman smiled. "Yes, you seem to be much better."

"Don't remind me." Raven said.

"I forgot you were an empath Raven."

"Andrea, are we still going on the shopping trip?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, as soon as you are ready."  
Starfire turned to Raven, who'd gone back into her pose of meditating.

"Meditation…mind if I join?"

Raven only nodded.

"Please do so." Star said, moving into her floating stance.

The two began to speak as one, Andrea soon catching on and doing the same.

* * *

"What's wrong Bruce? Can't keep up anymore?"

The older man smirked. "You're outta breath too Dick."

Richard snorted. "I had to jog slowly for you…"

The two stood on a bridge overlooking a park, a small river running under it.

"How's Star?"

"Much better, she was meditating with Raven when I left."

Bruce cocked a brow as Richard shrugged.

"It's something they do together. They kinda bonded through it."

"And the visions you were telling me about?"

Richard shook his head.

"Not since we left the Tower. Galfore wasn't much help."

Bruce nodded. "I can call John and see what he can get out of this."

"Raven had difficulty with it and she was shaken up."

"I'll warn John."

"I'll take to Star and see if she's up to it."  
A cell phone rang from Richard's pocket and he answered.

"Hello...alright I'll tell him….love you too Star."

He turned to Bruce, who had a brow rose.

"Cell phones?"

"She wanted to try it instead of our communicators. She, Raven, and Andrea are going wedding shopping."

"Sounds like she asked them to be in the wedding…they are meeting Barbara I'm guessing?"

Richard nodded.

"Then BB, Cy, and I are in it as well."  
Bruce chuckled.

"How'd you guess?"

* * *

"It is gorgeous Andrea. I have never seen such a more glorious dress."

"Thank you Star. Bruce hasn't seen it yet."

"A surprise yes?"

Andrea nodded.

"So…watcha got for us Andi?" Barbara asked.

"I haven't decided on the color but I do like this dress." Andrea said, holding up a purple dress.

"I love it." Barbara said.

"As long as it is not pink..." Starfire said with a disgusted look.

The group laughed.

"We should make it darker than the light though." Barbara added.

"Good idea." Andrea said with a smile.

"To the fitting rooms!" Barbara said, leading the group away.

* * *

"Looks good B." Cyborg said fixing the tie he wore.

Beastboy grimaced. "Not big on tuxes…"

"It's just for a couple of hours." Bruce said.

"Still…I hate these things…"

"Don't remind me Beastboy…" Richard said, stepping out of a dressing room.

"Looks like we got everything done quickly." Cyborg said.

"We are meeting the girls for lunch." Bruce said, closing his phone.

"Let's go then." Richard said.

The four thanked the lady at the counter and they headed out to the limo, where Alfred drove them to a fancy restaurant.

"Who picked?" Richard asked.

Bruce smirked. "Starfire."

* * *

The group laughed as Richard tried to hide a light blush.

"It wasn't my fault…."

"Rich, you walked right into that trap." Barbara stated.

He snorted and turned to his girlfriend, who'd been quiet. She gave a small smile and went back to eating. It was quiet as they continued their meal.

"I would like Kitten and her mother to come to the wedding."

The group turned to Starfire.

"…what?" Richard started.

"They are friends yes? It would be wrong to not invite them."

The group looked around at each other.

"Are you sure Star?" Andrea asked.

"Yes."  
"Then I guess we should send an invitation." Bruce said.

Starfire nodded with a smile.

"I have an idea." Andrea said.

They turned to her.

"Do you play Star?"

The Tameranian suddenly smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"


	14. Ch 13: Wedding Day Crashers

Chapter 13: Wedding Day Crashers

"Why are we here again mother? I was going on a date with Fang!"

"Now Kitten…Andrea invited us. It would be rude not to go."

Kitten huffed.

"You may just get Richard's attention…"

Kitten turned to her mother with a glare.

"Andrea didn't even put me, ME, into her wedding!"

"Hush Katherine, let's go."  
As they entered, they were met with strange music and different people they didn't recognize.

"W-what the?!"  
"Ah…friends of Andrea! Welcome!"

A big man smiled and picked them up, squeezing them in a hug.

"Let us go you ape! Help!" Camila screeched.

"I see you've met the preacher." Bruce said with a smile, walking over, Richard in tow.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

The large man sat them down.

"This is King Galfore of Tameran, Starfire's caregiver. Andrea and I invited her family to the wedding." Richard sated with a smirk.

Everywhere the two looked, a Tameran man or woman stood, talking with a human. The two paled as they turned back to the altar, where a group of Tamerans had begun playing.

"To your seats you must go guests of Andrea." Galfore said, leading the two shocked women to their seats.

Soft music started as the bridesmaids were led down the isle. Raven and Beastboy came first, followed by Barbara and Cyborg. Star and Richard came next as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Small girls came next, obviously Tamerans, throwing flower petals with a human boy carrying the rings. The guests stood as Andrea strolled down the isle, Wildcat escorting her. Galfore stood proudly in front of the altar as they reached him. Then, the ceremony began.

* * *

The cheering grew loud as Bruce and Andrea turned to the crowd after their kiss. The two moved to stand in front of the candle of unity.

"Now our maid of honor would love to play a traditional Tameran song." Andrea said as Star sat down in front of a piano-looking instrument.

"May the happy couple have a most glorious marriage!" She said with a smile.

And she began to play…

Her fingers moved so quickly across the Tameran piano and soon other instruments came in, as beautiful music filled the room, followed by Starfire singing. Her voice flowed throughout the room, going from Tameran to English and back. When she finished, the large crowd's cheering could've burst the glass windows if it was possible.

Only two stayed sitting.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to perform our wedding."

"It was no problem friend Bruce. Anything for my little bungorf's happiness." Galfore stated.

With a hug from Starfire, the King of Tameran entered the large ship and was gone in an instant. The group of people filed into the ballroom where the reception began. Richard and Barbara gave small speeches and the party began. As Bruce and Andrea were dancing, Richard walked over to where Starfire and Raven sat talking to Barbara.

"Yes Richard?" Starfire asked with a smile.

Richard grinned, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the ballroom floor.

The soft music continued as she laid her head against his chest, arms moving to rest around her waist, holding her tight. She sighed in content.

"Are you enjoying the wedding?"

She nodded against his chest. Pulling her chin up with a grin, he placed his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and moved away, smile still gracing her lips.

"Pardon my interruption, but I would love a dance with the beautiful lady on your arm." Bruce said with a smirk.

Starfire giggled, and she and Andrea where twirled to the other man and the night carried on…until a certain blonde decided to join in.

* * *

"I see you and Dick get along well…"  
Starfire nodded with a smile.

"I just want one dance…"  
The Tameranian princess tensed in Bruce's arms and turned to see Kitten trying to break up Richard and Andrea's dance.

"Excuse me friend Bruce."

He chuckled as she headed over to where Richard and Andrea were.

"Excuse me…"  
Kitten turned as Starfire walked over to her boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. Whistles and chuckles filled the air as she pulled away with a smile.

"I believe the term is he's mine…back off." She said, her eyes glowing green.

Kitten huffed. "Not for long…"

Starfire glared. "You dare challenge me?"  
Kitten smirked. "Yeah I do…no powers."  
Starfire smirked back. "Game on."

It seemed like slow motion before the two finally collided. They slid back, heels screeching against the floor. Kitten removed her dress to reveal a scandalous outfit with a smirk. Starfire only smirked and undid the small bow at the back of her waist as the bottom half fell to the floor, revealing black legging connecting to her heels.

"Now the challenge can begin." Starfire exclaimed.

* * *

The sirens roared loud as Kitten was led away, her mother following in a state of panic. Starfire wiped the blood from the cut on her face, watching the police drive away.

"Come in Andrea."  
The red-head entered Star's room as the princess turned to her.

"The guests are gone."

Star nodded and turned back to the window."

"Richard is worried about you. Why don't you…"

"If he wishes to talk, he may come to me."  
"Star…sweetie are you…"

"I am merely tired…" She turned. "I shall be better after some sleep."

Andrea nodded and moved to leave. She turned to see her friend get into her bed and fall asleep instantly.

"Something's wrong."


	15. Ch 14: Truths of a Friend

Chapter 14: Truths of A Friend

"Something's wrong with her Bruce…I can feel it!" Andrea stated.

"She may just be tired Hal…" Richard started.

Andrea only shook her head.

"Her mind is all jumbled. I can't tell…" Raven said.

"Please go talk to her Ritchie…" Andrea begged.

The man sighed and stood, heading into the hallways, up the stairs and down another hallway to stand in front of his girlfriend's room. Richard knocked once and entered to see Star standing out on the balcony. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to stand next to her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Friend Andrea sent you did she not?"

He turned to face Star with a frown. "She's just worried…"

"I told her I am fine Richard."

He turned her to him and lifted her gaze to him.

"Something is bothering you…"

Starfire moved out of his grasp and away from him.

"It is something I must deal with alone."

"Star, you told me that years ago, as did Raven, and what did I tell the both of you?"

Richard heard her mumble, so he turned her to him.

"What?"

"You said…that we are a team…"

"And?"

She looked up at him, tears starting to fall. "And as a team…we've never alone…especially between us…"

He smiled and nodded. "As a team we can handle anything. As a couple…we can always trust each other Star."

He turned his blue eyes to her.

"Please…don't hide this from me…" He pulled her to him tight. "…anyone but me…"

She nodded against his chest, tears falling freely. He sighed and held her tight.

"I'll tell them…"

* * *

She watched Richard calm down his girlfriend, whispering in her ear. Star nodded against his shoulder and glanced around at everyone.

"Rae?"

Raven glanced at Beastboy before leaning back against him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Headache again?"

Raven nodded.

"Forgive me Raven…I shall try to stop the swirls of emotions."

Her violet gaze flashed to Starfire and she shook her head. "It's cool."

Starfire smiled at her and turned to her red-headed friend.

"Forgive me as well friend Andrea…I do not know what had come over me."

Andrea only hugged her.

"Now…why don't you explain my dear?" Andrea started.

* * *

"The story I share tells of my life and a destiny that I bear."

Her eyes seemed to dull as she began her tale.

"Since the dawn of time, Tameran was considered a peaceful planet. My people were friendly and shared the joy of happiness… Five years before my birth, a falling star crashed from the heavens and from it rose a gradone."

"Dragon." Richard translated.

"The gradone was much bigger than your earthly elephant and breathed the breath of fire. He, as we came to know him, called himself Malothron…"

"….chaos?" Richard asked.

Starfire nodded.

"Malothron claimed our planet as his own and begin to destroy everything in his path. A great and most terrible war begin in order to defeat Malothron. On the eve of my birth, my mother, Queen Elylena, sealed away his power, his spirit removed from his body, and his body destroyed. His power was sealed away into my mother's pendant, the most powerful weapon in all of Tameran."

"And his spirit?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked away.

"His spirit was sealed inside of me."  
* * *

"Why didn't you tell us there's a monster inside of Starfire?!" Richard all but screamed.

Galfore's image only stared back before he replied calmly, _**"Tameran history is a sad and tragic past. We do not reveal what isn't necessary…"**_

"So, when she doesn't destroy her mother's pendant, what then?"

"_**The pendent was hidden away, its findings only known to Princess Koriander. Malothron spoke of vengeance in his dying words. I have no doubt his spirit wishes to break free of Koriander's body, but it can not happen unless Koriander willingly wears the pendent and lets it free. Without it, Malothron will simply vanish from existence."**_

"Why does she hold the spirit in the first place?" Raven asked.

"_**When Koriander was born, she held the same power as her mother. It was Queen Elylena who placed the monster in her daughter." **_Galfore sighed. _**"I am sorry Titans, but the reason followed our beloved queen to her grave."**_

With that, Galfore signed off, leaving silence and horror to hover over the group.

"Poor Star…to have to bear this burden…" Barbara said.

"Looks like we're along again on this one…" Richard said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. We'll head out to Tokyo in the morning."

* * *

Starfire felt the bed sag and a warm body pull her close.

"Please don't cry anymore Star…"

She nodded and pushed her face into his chest.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?"  
Richard nodded, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She sighed in content and let the beating of his heart lure her into her dreams.


	16. Ch 15: On to Tokyo!

Chapter 15: On To Tokyo!

She heard the sound of water running and her boyfriend talking on his phone.

"Glad to know you guys have it under control Jinx. Nightwing out."

Starfire opened an eye to see Richard sag onto the bad and place his mask next to him. She watched as he leaned over, probably placing his head in his hands. She crawled over and slid her arms around his shoulders, placing her head between his shoulder blades. Star felt him kiss her knuckles before leaning up.

"Morning babe…"

"Good morning Richard…is something bothering you?"  
He shook his head and Starfire frowned, moving to stand in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

"You are lying."

He looked up at her; her body language wondering and angry, frown still on her face, dressed in only one of his shirts that barely reached her knees. He sighed.

"I hate leaving our Tower under someone else. The city is our responsibility…"

"But Jinx, Wildebeast, and Speedy have it under control yes?"  
Richard nodded. Starfire turned his face up to look at her.

"Then fear not…" She smiled. "We will be home soon."  
Richard stood, looking her up and down.

"Don't you even dare Richard…we have to pack…"  
He grinned and began to walk toward her. She started to step back, only to find she was heading toward the bathroom.

"What do you mean Star?" He stopped and shrugged. "I just wanna take a shower…"

Starfire crossed her arms about her chest. "You are a horrible liar…"

He shrugged once more. "But you're gonna join me anyways right?"  
She smiled and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Now hunny, you have my number if you need me and I wanna hear from you every once in awhile." Andrea stated.

Starfire nodded with a smile and hugged her new close friend. Andrea then popped Richard across the back of his head.

"Don't you dare hurt her Richard…poor girl has enough on her mind other than sex with her horny boyfriend."  
The young man, who was rubbing the back of his head, nodded. "Understood."

More hugs and goodbyes were mad as soon the T-ship was off into the sky. Andrea sighed.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Poor Starfire…I wish we could help her more."  
"Maybe we can…I'll call John and see what he's found…"

"Hopefully it's good news…" Andrea said as she followed Bruce into the mansion.

* * *

"We'll be there soon team so let's just rest and let the T-ship lead us there." Cyborg said, placing it on autopilot.

"…Richard?"

"Yes Star…" He replied with a smile.

"We look so different that last time we were there. Will they recognize us?"

"I'm sure they will. We haven't changed that much…"

"…so you say…"

Nightwing smirked. "Don't YOU start Star…"

She giggled. "Forgive me Richard but I do believe none of us looks the same other than friend Cyborg and the only thing really changed would be that you no longer go by the name of Robin…"

He smirked. "Are you going to call me Richard there?"

He glanced to see her stick her tongue out at him.

"If you two are done, we are taking a pit stop." Cyborg said.

The ship landed and everyone headed into the large grocery store. The people around them watched in fascination and aww. A worked walked up to the group.

"Conichuwa…"

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Star?"

"She asked if we are the Titans."

The Tamerian princess answered to the young woman who replied back. The two continued in their conversation.

"Understand anything?" Beastboy asked.

The other three shook their heads. Starfire and the worker nodded and she turned back to the group with a smile.

"Koey says please help ourselves and it is half off for she is the manager."

"Can you tell her thank you and she's amazing!" Beastboy exclaimed as he and Cyborg ran off.

Nightwing nodded to the manager and let Starfire lead him to the sweets.

* * *

"Ah…welcome Titans!" The mayor exclaimed, hugging each member.

The five bowed and sat down into the seats he offered.

"So, let us begin with the way our celebration will go and then we can get you to your rooms for some rest."

"Sounds like a plan." Nightwing stated.

"Excuse me but may I please use your restroom?" Starfire asked, a light blush coming to her face.

The mayor nodded to his secretary, who led Starfire away.

"Now, I must warn you my friends that may people will speak our language and not English so if you need a translator…"

"Starfire can translate, but thank you anyways." Nightwing said.

"But just in case, do you have a dictionary? I can place it into my hard drive." Cyborg added.

The mayor nodded. "Of course…"

A crash filled the room as the secretary rushed in speaking Japanese in a panicked state.

"What?!"

The mayor turned to the Titans. "Something is wrong with your friend!"

Nightwing rushed from the room, the others behind him, and into a room where nurses and doctors were trying to hold down a struggling and glowing eyed Star.

"Move!" Raven yelled over Star's loud Tamerian.

Nightwing held Star tight to his chest as Raven meditated. The young woman in her lover's arms seized to move as she opened her already tearful eyes and clung to him tight. Raven sighed in content.

"Welcome to Tokyo…"


	17. Ch 16: Do You Know Her?

Chapter 16: Do You Know Her?

"Please let us know how Starfire is feeling later."

Nightwing nodded. "Of course mayor."

He left, leaving the five Titans alone, one in a deep sleep.

"Ok…we need a plan if this is going to keep happening." Raven said.

"I agree…we have to figure out something...some way to keep this…thing down." Nightwing said.

"What about that thing you do Rae with your mirror?" Cyborg asked.

Raven raised a brow. "You mean the portal…to my mind?"

Beastboy grinned. "Oh yeah! We totally…" He stopped at his girlfriends' glare. "I mean…we COULD do that but…"

Cyborg grinned at Beastboy's glare. "Whipped…"  
"Focus you two…we have to worry about Starfire…" Nightwing said.

"Why are we worrying about me?"

The four turned to see Starfire, awake, looking at the group in confusion.

"We need to find a way to help control Malothron. It seems like he's taking control of you every second." Nightwing said.

Starfire frowned. "I am fine."

"We know that but we don't know if he can control you powers." Raven said.

"We just wanna protect you Star…" Beastboy said.

She sighed and nodded slowly. "If I must to make you happy…"  
Nightwing sat down onto the bed next to her. "You don't have to Star…we just…"  
Starfire smiled. "I know Richard….I am ready…"  
"Are you sure about that Koriander? Queen Elylena had a reason for you to hold the gradone…"

The group turned, four confused and one excited.

"Loriander!"  
Nightwing turned to Starfire. "You know her?"

* * *

The woman sitting next to Star could've been her twin. But while Starfire had the Tamerian hair and eyes, Loriander had darker, almost black hair and dark blue, sapphire colored eyes, compared to Star's bright emerald eyes and red-orange hair. The young woman's uniform was also blue instead of the standard Tameran purple.

"So I get Kori means Star, Ander is fire, but Lori is a human earth name." Nightwing said.

The woman nodded. "Lori also means blue in Tameran."

"So…Bluefire?" Beastboy said.

She nodded. "It can also mean Emeraldfire."

"…Bluefire's good."

"Loriander I do not understand…why are you.." Starfire started.

"Here? Knorfa Galfore asked me to come and protect you. Let me explain Nightwing before you speak." Bluefire said, glancing at the open-mouthed leader.

She looked around her before turning back to the group.

"I am Koriander's cousin, same age as herself. As second-in-command to the royal army, and commander of the royal family guard, it is my duty to protect Princess Koriander at any cost. I watched our queen, Aunt Elylena, place this monster into my cousin. I will not allow it to break free."

Nightwing stood and moved to stand in front of the window.

"I have been prepared for this day since Starfire was born. You can not change what has already begun and can not keep me from protecting my family." Bluefire stated.

Nightwing sighed.

"You speak English almost perfectly." Raven commented.

Bluefire shifted her gaze to the empath.

"When I learned that Malothron was trying to free himself, Galfore insisted I learn English. I have spent these last months learning."  
"It's been two…three months." Cyborg stated.

Bluefire shrugged. "I came as fast as I could fly."  
Nightwing moved to face the group. "Alright then…"

"Richard…" Starfire started.

"She can stay…" He turned to Loriander. "But we are staying here until the celebrations are over."

Bluefire nodded. "Very well then…" She glanced out the window and back. "It is late…let us sleep for now." She stood to leave.

"Lori…"

Bluefire turned back to her cousin. "I shall be across the hall."

She left, leaving the Titans to talk about their newest member.


	18. Ch 17: Comfort When Needed Most

Chapter 17: Comfort when Needed Most

She had a feeling Nightwing did not trust her sweet cousin Loriander. Star was almost one hundred percent sure about that. Of course, she understood because of the incident with Blackfire, her traitorous own sister. But Loriander was different…

Starfire was probably more close to her cousin than her own sister. She thought this over and over, trying to find a way to explain this…situation to Richard. But all of this was keeping her awake. She needed sleep…

Starfire sat up in dismay and, looking around, finally rested her gaze on her beloved Richard, who slept soundly next to her. Moving the shaggy hair from his face, she sighed and stood, heading across the hall to knock on her cousin's door. Loriander opened the door with a soft smile.

"Come in Koriander. I'm sure there is much you wish to ask."

* * *

Nightwing awoke in an empty bed, and heading into the dining room in confusion, asked the team where Starfire was.

"She and Bluefire went for a morning flight. Star's showing her around." Cyborg said, flipping pancakes.

"Hm…."

He sat down at the table after receiving a cup of coffee from Raven.

"You don't trust her…" Raven stated.

Nightwing raised a brow.

"Don't lie…you know its true."

"Rae's right…but I don't think she's anything like Blackfire." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I think Bluefire's cool. She made a HUMAN breakfast for us this morning." Beastboy said.

Nightwing sighed. "I guess you're right…"

The door opened and in walked two laughing girls, smiling wide.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging each Titan.

She turned to Nightwing with a smile. Rolling his eyes playfully, he opened his arms and braced himself for the impact that soon followed. Pulling away from the unexpected kiss with a laughed, he turned to Bluefire, who lounged in a chair, watching in fascination.

"I want to apologize…I've been acting like a jerk."

Bluefire waved him off. "Don't worry about it….it amazes me Star was telling the truth when she said you two were dating…"

Star stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"What's wrong with us?" Nightwing asked.

Bluefire shrugged. "There's nothing wrong. It just amazes me that Star turned down all Tameran princes for a human…of course…I really wouldn't consider you human with your abilities…"

Nightwing turned to his girlfriend, a smirk on his face. "I try…"

Starfire giggled. "I have told Loriander of everything that has happened since we last saw each other."

She smiled at her cousin.

"Our knorfka is searching for Queen Elylena's journals as we speak. She may have left clues." Bluefire added.

Star nodded. "I often found mother writing."

Starfire shrugged and turned to her boyfriend.

"May we join in on the festivities today?"  
" We need to tell the mayor you're doing fine." Nightwing said.

Beastboy grinned. "Then it's off to the city!"

* * *

After visiting the mayor, the group headed out and was greeted by everyone they met. The group journeyed into a restaurant where Cyborg greeted the chef with a friendly handshake.

"Please sit! Sit! I make you big lunch!"

Once the group had been seated, they began to share stories. Loriander watched her beloved cousin hold onto Nightwing in a loving way, his arm resting comfortably around her waist.

"Loriander? Please say you're staying with us for awhile?" Starfire asked.

"I do not know low long I can stay dear cousin. All I know is I must help the Titans until our knorfka calls me home."

"I do hope you can stay longer than needed."

Bluefire shrugged.

"Are we still going to try the mirror?" Raven asked.

The group looked around at each other.

"Star?" Nightwing started.

"…I guess we could try…"

The chef then brought the food out and the group dug in.

The rest of the day was spent in comfort and fun as the Titans explored the city in wonder. Finally, after a most glorious day, the group headed back to their rooms.

"I call shower first!" Star said with a smile, racing ahead.

Nightwing grinned.

"Alone Richard…you shall distract me…"

She shut the door behind her and settled into the hot shower. She heard the door open sometime later.

"I took a shower in Cy's room….just brushing my teeth…" She heard him say.

Turning off the water and wrapping up in a towel, Star stepped out to find him dressed only in sweatpants. Hugging him from behind, she sighed in content and went to drying herself off.

"I am most glad you trust Loriander Richard…"

He turned to face his girlfriend, who had just finished putting on one of his shirts.

"I'm really sorry Star…"

She shook her head. "No need to be. I understand…"

He gathered her in his arms and sighed in comfort.

"Let's get to bed ok?"

She nodded and, with a smile, stated, "First I would enjoy a moment of passion if you don't mind…"

She watched with a smirk as his blue, blue eyes glazed over in lust and his lips suddenly clashed to hers.

* * *

"Nothing has changed knorfka Galfore." Bluefire stated into the microphone.

Galfore merely sighed in relief. _"That is wonderful news my dear Loriander. But I'm afraid we haven't located anything of use…"_

Bluefire nodded. "I'll keep a close eye on Koriander."

Galfore nodded and ended the transmission. Bluefire sighed in frustration and flopped down onto the bed.

"I hope we can find something soon…" She looked out into the night sky. "Dear aunt Elylena…I hope you did the right thing…"


	19. Ch 18: Mirror, Mirror, Raven's Mirror

Chapter 18: Mirror, Mirror, Raven's Mirror

"Star…Starfire wake up."

Her emerald eyes opened slowly to reveal Raven staring down at her. Sitting up, she blushed at the fact that she was almost naked in the bed. Raven rolled her eyes and handed Star her clothes.

"Where is Starfire?" she asked, getting dressed.

"Downstairs in the living room. It's time."

Starfire looked outside. "The sun has barely risen."

Raven nodded. "We need to hurry…"  
The two hurried down into the living room to find everyone gathered around a table. A black mirror rested in the middle. Raven led Starfire over to the table and sat her across from the mirror. She then sat in front of said object.

"This will not hurt her correct?" Bluefire asked.

Raven faced her. "No…but I could be wrong…this has only been done once before."

Bluefire's eyes narrowed. "Empath…"

Raven held her hand up. "Please…I need to concentrate."

Bluefire huffed and flopped down onto the couch behind Starfire.

Raven began to chant slowly, the white energy flowing over her hands.

"Concentrate Starfire…relax…focus on where Malothron might be…"

Starfire did so…letting herself relax and enter a state of bliss.

"……azerath….metrion….zenthos…"

* * *

_The deep breathing against her body caused her eyes to shoot open as she shot up and away, into a defensive position. An amused chuckle filled her ears, as her eyes flashed around, looking for the source. _

_ "So…you are Elylena's spawn…the one I now reside in…" A deep voice grumbled. _

"_Malothron…come out from where you cower!" Starfire demanded._

"…_careful what you say little insect…I could squash you where you stand…"_

_A pair of red eyes flashed out from a cave, the fog around her vanishing. Starfire stepped back to see a large cave, a golden and green door covering the entrance. A giant black head appeared from the shadows, red eyes and under part of the neck and belly were red as well, bright against the darkness of the cave. The dragon groaned in thought._

"…_you're much smaller than I thought…stronger than the others…" The gradone grinned showing all of his sharp teeth. "…I rather enjoyed eating your kind…"_

_Starfire's eyes glew bright green, anger filling her._

_ "That's it…let the rage fill you…you can release me so much more quicker…"_

_She let the power dim from her body._

"_You can take power from me little Koriander. Release me and I shall spare your planet…for now…"  
Starfire turned from the gradone and looked up into the black sky. _

_ "Raven…let me out…"_

_ * * *_

"She'll come around in a minute Loriander…right Rae?" Beastboy asked.

Silence filled the air.

"Okay…she'll wake up soon."  
" Starfire….Star….wake up baby." She heard Nightwing softly say.

Her eyes opened slowly to reveal the group around her, Nightwing sitting on the couch next to her, Loriander standing behind the couch. She noticed she was laying on the couch and, leaning up, suddenly placed a hand against her head.

"Star?"  
" A moment please…" She whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she reopened her eyes and sighed slowly.

"I have seen the gradone…"

She looked away out into the still dark sky.

"Star?" Loriander started.

She didn't turn when she stated, "Malothron made me an offer: let him free and he leaves me planet alone…"

"Koriander you know he lies…" Bluefire started.

"My rage fills him which strengthens me…"

She stood and moved to stand by the large window.

"Our starbolts are powered by righteous fury." Bluefire added.

"As long as this monster lives in me…"

She turned to face the group.

"I shall never use my powers again."


	20. Ch 19: Passion in Strange Ways

Chapter 20: Love Me Tender

Denise smiled as Kevin and Aubrey walked through the front door.

"Back already?"

"Not quite mom what's the new restaurant in town?"

Denise thought for a moment. "I believe its called Love at Midnight but I don't know…"

"Amour Minuit."

The two turned to Aubrey who shrugged.

"Maria taught me French and Uncle Jeremy taught me Italian…I was bored as a kid."

She rolled her eyes at Kevin's amused look and turned to Denise.

"That's the place." Momma D said, handing Kevin a menu, perfect French decorating the front.

"There…dogs outside only." The Jonas said with a triumphed smile.

Aubrey grinned and held Doc to her.

"Perfecto! We'll go get ready." She exclaimed, racing up the stairs.

Kevin sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Denise placed her hands on her shoulders and asked, "Something wrong dear?"

Kevin sighed once more. "Danielle called back…again. She wants to try and make it work…"

Denise sat down next to her son and gave him a sad smile.

"What does your heart say?"

"…that I'm an idiot…"

Denise popped her son on the back of her head.

"No you aren't…" She smiled. "Sweetie, two beautiful women want to be with you. But which on do you truly, TRULY care for?"

"Danielle and I have been together two years and we know each other really well…but Aubrey and I have so much in common. She understands me…and…when I'm with her…"

Denise smiled. "I've seen you happy with both of these girls Kevin. They both make you smile…" She shook her head. "I would love either one that makes you happy…" She sighed. "It's your choice sweetie…"

She hugged him to her.

"Ok momma D, I know you're not big on short dresses…"

Hearing Rylee, they turned to the stairs where the blonde was smiling.

"Presenting…Miss Aubrey Burke and Sir Doc Burke!"

"Forget it Rylee! Momma D will kill me!" Aubrey said from a room.

"Get out here you coward!" Rylee said running up the stairs.

Keeli, Joe, Nick, and Frankie headed down the stairs in laughter.

"Sorry mom, but she won't come down so easily." Joe said.

"She thinks you two will hate the dress." Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

"Mom! Tell Rylee to leave me alone!" Aubrey yelled from a top the stairs.

"Denise! Tell Aubrey to quit being a chicken!" Rylee yelled back.

Keeli stood and walked over to the end of the stairs.

"Rye, leaves Aubs alone! Aubs, get down here! Don't make me come up there!"

The group watched utter amazement as Rylee came down the stairs grumbling.

"Aubrey…"

They heard a sigh and watched the brunette beauty come down the stairs, Doc happily hopping down after her.

"…well? How does it look?" She asked.

The strapless ruby dress hugged her curves nicely, fitted by a black belt. The knee-length dress had layers that looked nice against her tan skin, followed by the black heels. Her wavy brown hair rested down on her shoulders, green eyes shining bright in nervousness.

Denise suddenly smiled. "You look beautiful hunny." She said, hugging the girl to her.

Aubrey turned to face Kevin.

"What about you Kev?"

~*~

Kevin really didn't know what to say. His heart swelled with pride that such a beautiful woman wanted him, HIM, and he loved it…

"Kev?" Aubrey said, standing in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I think he's gone to Aubreyland." Joe said with a grin.

Kevin turned to Aubrey with a smile. "…beautiful indeed…An angel missing her wings…"

Pink rose to her cheeks as she hugged him, sticking her tongue out at Joe.

"Be nice Joey…"

"…wait until he sees the awards show dress…" Rylee whispered loudly.

Aubrey glared at the younger girl before turning to Kevin with a smile.

"How about Doc?" she asked, holing the puppy up, where a small black bow tie rested around his neck.

"Very handsome Doc." Kevin said, scratching at the back of the puppy's ear.

Aubrey smiled. "Then let's go."

~*~

(A.N.: Ok guys, I'll be putting the translation after the sentence in ( ). )

"Bonjour. De rien Amour Minuit. Combien?" (Hello. Welcome to Love Me Tender. How many?) The waitress asked nicely with a smile.

Kevin turned to Aubrey with a confused and embarrassed smiled.

"Dîner pour deux et un chien s'll vois plait." (Diner for two and one dog please.) Aubrey said with a smile.

The waitress nodded and led the three out onto the patio and, after sitting them, handed menus, saying she'd return shortly.

"So, how many languages do you know?" Kevin asked playfully.

"French, Latin, Italian, German, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, and, of course, English." Aubrey shrugged. "That's all I actually wanted to learn…I could've learned more."

Kevin only chuckled, shaking his head in amazement.

The waitress came back and they ordered. She left, leaving the three alone once more.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Aubrey suddenly asked.

Kevin froze, fork half-way to his mouth. He sat it down, looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Aubrey, awkwardly twisting her fork around in her pasta, looking up at him in embarrassment.

"…I overheard you talking with Danielle on the phone yesterday…"

His eyes widened. _…had she heard everything?_

"…everything?"

She shook her head. "Just that you were with me now and you hoped the two of you could stay friends…"

He sighed, thanking God.

"…oh…sorry you had to hear that…"

She gave a soft smile. "It's okay…I shouldn't have been eavesdropping…"

He shook his head with a smile and looked down at Doc.

"How's your food little man?"

Doc looked up at him, barked happily, and went back to eating. Kevin and Aubrey smiled and went back to eating, talking about tomorrow's concert.

The waitress came back with a smile.

"Anything else?" She asked, accent heavily in French.

Aubrey turned to Kevin with a smile.

He turned to the waitress. "…um…sucreries?"

The waitress laughed.

Kevin turned to Aubrey in confusion.

"You said sweets."

She turned to the waitress, pointing at two items on the menu.

"Very good." The waitress said, leaving.

"Mercie." (Thank you) Aubrey said.

She glanced at Kevin, who's brows were furrowed, as he tried to read the menu.

"Want some help?"

Kevin looked up at her. "Please."  
She laughed and scooted closer as she translated each word, he mimicking. They'd finished two-third of the menu, when the waitress walked up and placed the two deserts on the table, the check on the end.

"Enjoy." She said with a smile.

Aubrey took a spoon full of the desert and held it out to him.

"Try it." She said with a smile.

Raising a brow, he ate the bite and watched the flash from her cell phone camera go off.

"What was that fo-"

At her grin, he looked down at the desert to see the different fruit that covered the ice cream and light, fluffy cake. He looked back up at her in shock.

"Sorry Kev…Joe bet I wouldn't…couldn't do it."

Kevin suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "It's alright Aubs. This is actually really good. What is it again?"

Aburey grinned. "Surprise douce."

"Sweet surprise?"

She nodded, still grinning. "You like it?"

Kevin thought about it for a moment and with a smile, took another bite.

"Hey!" Aubrey exclaimed in shock, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Kevin leaned forward and kissed those soft lips, leaning back with a smile. "Thank you…"

The two continued their desert, telling stories and laughing at Doc, whose face was covered in whipped cream by time he'd finished. After paying for their meal, they left and headed to the park for an evening stroll.

"Thank you…"

Kevin looked down at her as she looked up at him with a smile.

"You've made this an amazing day Kevin."  
They stopped and she turned to him.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me…"

She hugged him to her, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall. He leaned her up and wiped away her tears with a soft smile.

"No Aubs…thank you."

She gave him a soft smile and leaned up to lay a kiss against his lips.

Leaning away, she said, "Just promise if anything happens, we'll still be good friends."

He hugged her to him. "Nothing like that's going to happen…but if it does…you're my best friend Aubs."

She nodded against his chest and sighed in content.

"Guess we'd better get back…"

Kevin shrugged and led her back to the car, Doc following happily. Kevin was almost one-hundred percent sure nothing would come between them.

Question was…if Aubrey and Danielle met…what would be the outcome of that. He wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.


	21. Ch 20: A Single Line Says All

Chapter 20: A Single Line Says All

She looked out over the horizon, watching as Japan woke for the day. She landed onto the balcony and turned to watch the sun rise. Breathing in the morning air, she let out a sigh of content, and sat down into a balcony chair.

"Loriander?"

Bluefire turned to see her cousin, dressed only in one of Nightwing's shirts and a robe, walk over, and sit down next to her.

"Good morning sweet Koriander. You night was pleasant yes?"

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Oh yes dear cousin absolutely wonderful."

Bluefire smirked. "You had sex?"

A blush rose to the younger girls' face and she giggled.

"Have I ever told you Richard is a wonderful lover?"

The two shared a laugh and sighed in content together.

"Where is he now?" Bluefire asked.

"Richard has gone off to the top of the hotel for morning exercises, just as Raven and I have our morning meditations."

"Where is Raven?" Bluefire asked.

Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "I knocked on her door but Beastboy answered saying Raven wasn't feeling well…"

"Probably from all the emotions last night…" Bluefire smiled. "…then I shall help by participating in this…meditation."

Starfire smiled back. "Thank you Loriander. I shall show you."

Loriander moved to mimic her cousins' posture and soon the two here meditating as one.

~*~

She moved closer against him, light smile lighting up her face. He pulled her against him and purred softly when she nuzzled into his neck. She held back a giggle and felt him lean up to hover over her. Opening her eyes, violet met dark green.

"Morning B."

"Morning Rae…" She felt his hand rest against her neck. "How's your neck?"

Raven turned her head to the side so he could see the light set of teeth marks against her porcelain skin. There would no doubt be a bruise around it later on. Beast sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Everything alright?" He heard her ask.

"It's going to bruise…I tried to not bit too hard…" She felt him smirk. "Guess I lost control anyways…"

She sighed and went to running her hand through his hair.

"Relax B…I'm fine…a little sore…" She smiled when he looked up at her. "…but I'm fine."

His eyes softened of worry as he rested his fingers against the mark.

"I guess I was a little ruff…"

Raven raised a brow. "…you howled after you bit me…"

An awkward smile came to his face, like he'd been hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"Sorry…"

She leaned up with him to look at the light bruising at the base of her neck.

"It'll heal."  
Beastboy wrapped his arms her from behind, lying his chin on her shoulder.

Raven sighed.

"Guess I'd better go…Starfire's probably worried I'm not there for meditation…"

~*~

"…or not…"

Raven and Beastboy stood in the doorway watching the two Tameran girls meditate as one, same body posture and all. Beastboy held back a laugh and turned to Rave with a grin. Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to stand in front of the cousins.

"Thanks for waiting…"

Next thing Raven knew, she was bombarded by Starfire in a tight friendly hug.

"Dear friend Raven! You are well!"

"….Star…too…tight…"

The girl let her friend go with a smile. "Loriander was meditating with me while you slept. Beastboy said you weren't well."

Raven glanced at Beastboy, who grinned and gave her a wink.

"…it was from last night…"

"I told you Koriander." Bluefire stated with a triumphant smirk.

"Good morning yall!" Cyborg said, entering the room and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm making breakfast!" Beastboy said, running after him.

"I'll break it up." Bluefire said, floating after them.

"Please…have some peace Raven. I shall go get Nightwing." Starfire said with a smile.

"…um…thanks?"

Starfire left the empath to the peace and quiet of the room.

~*~

Richard knew he was worrying too much. Starfire knew what she was doing. All her life, she'd been trained for things like this…problem was THIS she hadn't. He hit the punching bag again with his foot and breathed heavily. The poor wasn't going to last much longer so he sat down on the ground with a huff and laid down closing his eyes, and let the wind roll over him. Thinking back on what had happened, Richard decided it was time to talk with Star about her decision. He sat up and leaned against the wall, looking out over the horizon at the rising sun.

"Richard?"

He turned to see Starfire standing over his with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready…"

He smiled and held out his hand as she took it and sat down in front of him, lying back against his chest. She sighed and held his arms around her, looking up at him.

"Have you finished destroying the punching bag?"

Nightwing smirked leaning against her. "Not really…just watching a beautiful scene."

Starfire snuggled into him, looking out at the view surrounding them.

"I wonder how our Silkie is doing..."

Richard raised a brow. "Our?"

Starfire smiled. "He is my bungorf and you are my boyfriend so he is our Silkie." She grinned. "Plus he loves you as much as I do!"

Richard laughed. "Alright Star…what ever you say."  
She grinned. "Then…kiss me."

And he did.

~*~

A pain shot through her core, laughter ringing in her ears. She felt Beastboy holding her to him as he screamed her name. Her vision became hazy and she felt herself being carried over to something as she was laid down.

"Raven…come on Rae…speak to me…" Beastboy begged her.

The pain seemed to suddenly go away when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice softly rang.

The empath felt calm though the laughter still rang in her ears.

"…Malothron…he…he can reach me through you Star…"

Starfire's eyes widened as did the others.

"…how…" Nightwing asked.

"He has…a message…" Her eyes locked on Starfire.

"…release me…or they all die."


	22. Ch 21: The Time for Talk is Done

Chapter 21: The Time for Talk is done

Beastboy carried Raven to their room so she could rest, but she only ended up returning to the living room and curling into his warmth. He argued she should rest, but finally gave up, murmuring something about a stubborn woman. Raven murmured something back, so low that only he could hear, and he suddenly shut up. Richard turned to Starfire, who was talking with Bluefire in a corn, whispering silent, but quick Tameran to each other. Every once in awhile, Bluefire would point at Raven or himself and Starfire with sigh in frustration…sometimes it would be vise versa.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm kinda scared to find out." Cyborg stated.

"Whatever it is…they're angry with each other." Raven replied, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Any idea Night?" Cyborg asked, using Nightwing's nickname.

"They're speaking too low for he to hear. But I'm pretty sure it's got to do with Malothron's new 'ability'…"

"I've tightened every way into my mind. He would have to break them down to get into me again." Raven stated.

The group turned to see the two cousins stand and walk over, both happy and upset at once.

"We've reached an agreement." Starfire started.

"We finish out this party and then immediately set course for Tamerian." Bluefire added.

"I understand the need to hurry but…" Cy started.

"If Malothron isn't destroyed soon, there's no telling what else he could do." Bluefire interrupted.

"The quicker I find my mother's necklace, the quicker I can ride myself of this monster." Starfire added.

"And we'll help you every step of the way." Raven said.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? Thought you don't want to go into Star's mind again?" Cyborg said.

"He entered my mind…no one enters my mind and gets away with it." Raven said, clenching her fists.

"Is there anyway we can not just leave now?" Bluefire asked impatiently.

"It would be rude to our hosts." Nightwing replied.

He knew how she felt. He wanted this monster out of Starfire as quick as possible. But being rude to their hosts was no way to act. He sighed and looked at Starfire who was talking with Raven about how to control Malothron. Rae only said to try and not worry about him.

"Can you not speak to the mayor and ask forgiveness?" Bluefire suddenly asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to face her. "I'll ask at dinner tonight."

~*~

"Ah…Titans! Please come and sit!" The mayor said with a smile.

"There's my favorite chef!" Cyborg said, hugging the man from the small restaurant he loved.

"You are enjoying Tokyo yes?" The mayor asked.

"Very much…everyone has been so friendly." Starfire replied with a smile.

The others nodded in agreement as the mayor smiled.

"Good…we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

His secretary whispered something into his ear before Nightwing could speak.

"Please excuse me my friends. Duty calls I'm afraid."

The group bowed to him and sat down at the table as the mayor and his secretary left.

"What happened to talk?" Bluefire asked, a brow rose.

"Relax dear cousin…let us celebrate the happiness we receive!" Starfire stated in excitement.

Nightwing leaned to Bluefire and replied, "As soon as he returns…"

He was suddenly pulled up and away by his girlfriend onto the dance floor. The four at the table laughed and turned to each other to talk.

Starfire smiled as she let her boyfriend twirl her around the dance floor. She laughed when he dipped her low and pulled her back up tight to his chest. She held back a giggle when another man asked if he could interrupt, only for her Richard to say the song wasn't over and he didn't like to share. She couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped when she heard him murmuring something about horny men.

Of course she understood why…tonight she'd chosen a short purple dress that clearly showed off her figure more than she imagined her Richard wanted it to. The dress left nothing to the imagination and the man was the fifth one to ask. One even had the audacity to ask if she wanted to ditch her boyfriend, leave with him, and go back to his place. She almost had to hold Richard back while politely declining the man's offer.

"I probably should not have worn this dress…" Star stated to herself.

Richard clearly heard her.

"It looks beautiful on you Star..."

"That is the problem it seems…" She looked up at him. "I am far too beautiful it would seem…" She placed a finger to her chin. "…maybe I should wear an ugly dress and clown make up…or fix my hair wrong…"

Richard suddenly burst out into laughter.

"No matter what you wear Star you will always be beautiful…" His hands slid down to her waist to pull her close. "…even if it's nothing at all…" He whispered seductively.

A light pink rose to her face as she hid it from view, feeling the vibration of his chuckle of his chest.

"E-excuse me…"

The two turned to see a young girl looking down at the floor, as if embarrassed.

"M-may I d-dance with y-you N-nightwing?" She asked.

The two smiled at each other and Richard bowed to her.

"May I have this dance little one?"

The little girl looked up in shock but a bright smile lit up her face.

Starfire left the two to dance and walked over to the floor balcony to get some fresh air. She suddenly heard laughter and her world go black.

This is Starfire's dress.


	23. Ch 22: We Need To Go NOW!

Chapter 22: We Need to Go NOW!

She could hear the whispers, and as she began to wake, the whispers turned to talking. The darkness changed to dim light when she opened her eyes. Starfire looked around her surroundings to find herself tied up in the back of a van.

"…bout time you woke…thought you were dead for a second there…"

She turned her gaze to a man sitting across from her, mask on his face, and a large gun resting in his lap. The man, without taking his eyes off of her, called out to the front, "You didn't kill her after all Johnny…"

"Good…" A reply came. "…just keep her quiet!"

"…where am I? Where are you taking me?" Starfire demanded.

The man grinned and shrugged. "You're just going on a little road trip until we get our money…"

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Release me now!"

The man's grin never left his face. "Well…you sure are a feisty one…"

Her eyes glew a bright green.

"Hey! Leave the little bitch alone…"

The two turned to see a burly man come from the front of the truck. He squatted down in front of her.

"Nightwing will surely pay handsomely for you…"

Her gaze never filtered from her anger. "He will come for me and you will be sorry…"

The man laughed. "Not if he wanted you dead…"

He held up her communicator with a smirk. "He will pay….or you will die…"

~*~

"Starfire!"

"Starfire!"

"Star!"  
Nightwing looked around the crowded room once more and sighed in frustration, walking over to the others.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Her communicator's been jammed…I can't get a signal…" Cyborg said.

"I can't feel anything either. It's as if she's not even here." Raven stated.

A bark filled the room and the three turned to see a green bloodhound trot over, a folded piece of paper in his mouth. Nightwing took it as Beastboy changed back to himself.

"I found it outside on the balcony." He stated.

From the frown upon Nightwing's face, the group knew it was bad. Bluefire, who walked over, said, "These men say a group of males were talking to Star earlier…"

"They weren't talking…" Nightwing said, looking up at the group.

"Starfire's been kidnapped."

~*~

She sighed and leaned back against the side of the wall. They'd released her from the chains, only to be threatened that if she destroyed any part of her "room," she'd be tied up again. Looking into the mirror on the wall, she sighed in annoyance. Her beautiful dress had been messed up and ripped on the ends, her curly long locks were straightening out, and the slip down the side had been ripped even more….so much for that dress...Star actually thought her Richard rather loved it too.

The door of the room squeaked open and the man who'd sat across from her entered, carrying a tray of food. He shrugged her at shocked face when she realized he was one of the three guys that'd entered Maybelle's restaurant.

He smirked at her hateful glare. "Relax beautiful or you'll mess up your pretty little face…"

Starfire spit at him and said something in Tamerian. The man scowled and turned to the other man who stood in the doorway.

"…can't understand the little alien freak even if I tried…"

The man walked forward and slapped Starfire across the face, holding up the Titan communicator with a smirk.

"How about you…Nightwing?"

~*~

The five flinched, as if they could feel the sting of the slap themselves.

Nightwing clenched the communicator tightly in his hand.

"Touch her again and I'll…"

"_Or you'll what? Remember little bird…I can kill her in an instant…"_ A man replied._  
_He heard Starfire's quick Tamerian language and then her hit something hard and silence. He called out her name, only to receive laughter.

"_She's taking a nap for now. Remember Nightwing, one million dollars…or she dies…"  
_The communicator suddenly went dead. Nightwing screamed in rage and threw it against the wall, shatter it to pieces. Cyborg placed a hand to his shoulder.

"We'll find her…"

"I could track her scent…" BB tried.

"Or I can find her…"

The group turned to Bluefire.

"In each one of our crystals…" she started, pointing at the crystal in the middle top of her uniform, "…We are able to contact each other through these. I can find Star with this."

Bluefire pushed down on the crystal and it began to glow blue. She smirked.

"Now we can find her."

"First we need a plan." Raven stated.

"I think I have a plan." Nightwing said with a smirk.

~*~

"I say we should'a asked for more than a mill…"

"Shut it Rob." The burly man stated.

"You sure we'll get the money Johnny?" The man who'd sat across from Star asked.

The burly man grinned. "Don't you worry Bobby-boy. We'll get our money…" He glared at the first man. "You want more money? Go rob a bank."

Robert scoffed and pointed to the woman tied up.

"This little freak is worth more than a million…"

"We get she's from another planet idiot…" Johnny grinned. "That's why we aren't giving her back…"

A knock came to the door and when it opened, the Titans walked in…

"What?"

Nightwing grinned. "Something wrong boys?"

For next him stood…Starfire?!

"It can't be? There are two?!" Rob exclaimed.

"Titans now!"

It happened so quickly…no one was ready..

A burst of power filled the room. The eight turned to see a blackish red power swirling from the woman tied up. Her red eyes held a smirk in them as one came to her face. Facing the three men, it was over an in instant. Nightwing held her down as Cyborg and Beastboy carried the three unconscious men out. Bluefire rushed over, free of her disguise.

"We must get her to Tameran. Now."


	24. Ch 23: On the Road Again in Space

Chapter 23: On the Road Again…in Space

She sat in the metal prison, alone in the quiet chamber, waiting for the team to return. The heavy metal cup links covering her hands resembled the one she'd first worn when she landed on Earth. She sighed, looking around at her surroundings. The room she'd awoken in looked much like a hotel room, only the door was metal and there was metal bars vertically placed on the large window.

"I want her out…NOW." She heard Bluefire thunder.

"The power is still there Lori…just a little bit longer…" Raven pleaded.

"She is completely calm in there empath. Let. Me. Through."

"Bluefire please…just wait for just a minute." Nightwing tried.

She heard her cousin sigh and sigh, "Fine…but Koriander is not big on those infernal things on her hands…"

The door opened slowly to reveal Nightwing as he shut the door behind him. He sat down across from her.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned away, laughter ringing in her ears. "…he's still here…."  
He sighed. "Alright…let us know when he's gone…"

He stood and left, locking the door behind him.

_**'What an interesting human you hold to your heart little Tameran…' **_Malothron's voice echoed in her mind.

"He is doing what is best for the city…"

'_**But what about you? What about your feelings?'**_

Starfire sighed. "Once you're gone, everything will be better…"

A deep chuckle rang in her ears. _**'Nothing will ever be normal for you my little host…how do you know you can find your infernal mother's necklace?'**_

Starfire stood and looked out the window to see her reflection staring back. Her eyes still flamed ruby red, only now the color had dulled. She blinked to see if the color would go back to her beautiful emerald green…nothing… A chuckled rose.

'_**Our eyes are beautiful are they not? The color suits you better…'**_

She scoffed and turned away from the window.

"You might as well go back in your prison Malothron because you will never be free…"

She could feel a forced smirk come to her lips.

'_**Don't get overconfident little one…I'll always be inside you…'**_

He laughed and soon all was quiet.

With a sigh, she walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and fell onto the soft bed in her pajamas, asleep instantly.

~*~

_"There is not need to lock up Koriander Nightwing…" _ Galfore stated over the speaker, his image frowning.

"…told you…" Bluefire murmured.

The leader sighed. "Alright…we're heading there soon."  
Galfore nodded and his image vanished. Bluefire stood and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Beastboy asked.

"Going to take care of my cousin…" She turned to face them. "I don't want any of you near her until we land on Tameran…I will be the only one to contain her if Malothron should arise once more…"

She left, slamming the door behind her.

"How what?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing sighed. "Guess we don't have a choice…but to follow Loriander's orders."

"You sure?" Raven asked.

"She's closer to Starfire than we are…"

He turned and left, leaving the three to wonder what was wrong with their leader.

~*~

The trip to Tameran was agonizing for all six members of the Titans as the T-ship sped through outer space. Bluefire kept Starfire busy with stories of what she'd been missing since she last visited and stories of their childhood. Starfire wasn't happy about not being able to talk with her friends, but thought it best for their safety.

A group of Tameran soldiers met the aircraft as it landed on the loading dock. The two girls rushed out to meet their knorfka, who tickled them in laughter. Smiling at the other four Titans, he led them into the throne room for the meeting.

"I'm afraid our search had been unsuccessful in the hunt of Elylena's necklace." Galfore said with a sad smile.

"Is it possible the necklace was buried with her?" Cyborg asked.

Galfore shook his head. "After paying our deepest respects, we opened her tomb and found it not there."

"Which means it was hidden before she died…" Raven said.

"We have searched every place our Queen loved and nothing as been found." Galfore replied.

Starfire sighed. "My day of birth is in three days…"

"Then we have no choice…" Nightwing started, "but to find it before sunrise of your birthday…"


	25. Ch 24: A Strange Family Reunion

Chapter 24: A Strange Family Reunion

The painful and endless search for Queen Elylena's necklace tore through the hearts of the group and, day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, Starfire's hopes began to slowly fall. She would walk around, an emotionless stare, holding an invisible something tight in her hands against her neck. Everything she did, she did in silence, and Raven couldn't get any emotion from her. Bluefire watched her cousin from afar, but closely to see if Star would change. Galfore and Richard stretched all the resources they had and could find, only to come up empty.

"She's still not giving me anything." Raven said.

"I can not get her to speak either." Bluefire added.

Galfore groaned deep in his throat, eyes closed as if in deep thought.

"What do we do?" Nightwing asked.

The massive man turned to him, pain in his eyes.

"I do not know my friend…I truly do not know…"

"Maybe we could try to get her focused on something else…" Beastboy tried.

"Like what exactly? She won't even talk…" Cyborg stated.

"What if we try to get her worried about something else?" Raven added.

"…or someone else…" Bluefire said.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed.

"….who?"

The older woman smirked as she stood before them, watching Bluefire and Nightwing argue.

"Absolutely not! She was banished!" He said.

"She knows her mothers just as well as her sister does!" Bluefire argued back, turning to the woman.

"…and she knows the consequences of betrayal…right Komiander?"

Blackfire shrugged with a smirk still on her face.

"Whatever…now…where is my little sister?"  
With a grimace, Nightwing walked over to the door and ushered Starfire in, whispering lightly in her ear. When the two sisters' gazes met, the group saw a fire flash back into Starfire's eyes.

"You're lucky to still be alive sister… Galfore spared your life for me I was told…" Starfire spoke with disgust.

Blackfire shrugged.

"So good to see you too sister dear. Loriander told me you were searching for dear mother's pendent to destroy the gradone Malothron."

Whispers filled the room.

"Do not speak that monster's name Blackfire. You know it is forbidden."

"I'm banished remember?" Blackfire shot back.

"You will still abide by the laws Komiander!" Galfore thundered.

The two sisters and their cousin flinched. Galfore never said the girls' name unless they were in trouble.

"Fine…have you read mother's journal?" Blackfire asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"She kept it in the library last I knew…"

The dark-haired girl led the group to the rather large library and floated up to the highest shelf to look.

"I don't like this idea…" Nightwing stated.

"Blackfire knows our mother just as well as I do Richard. She is our only hope right now…" Starfire replied.

Blackfire landed next to her sister, an old worn-looking book resting carefully in her hands, an emerald shining brightly in the clasp. She opened the journal by placing her hand over the emerald and spoke, "Elylena."

The emerald flashed brightly as the clasp undid and the pages shown covered in neat, elegant cursive. Blackfire handed the journal to her sister and stepped back. Starfire looked up in shock.

"But…"

Blackfire shrugged. "I can't read mother's writing…"

Starfire looked down and began reading.

"_My dearest friend, today we celebrate the birth of my first child Komiander…"_

"She hasn't put it down since she started…" Nightwing stated.

"Our mother died when we were young…Koriander resembles our mother so much…" Blackfire turned away.

"…you blame Starfire for her death?" Raven asked.

Blackfire glared at her. "Never. The Gordians attacked one night, took Kori and I as prizes, killing our parents for fun, and giving Galfore that mark across his eye. That left him in charge…"

"So you blame everyone for not keeping it from happening…" Raven stated.

"Watching my sister being torn from my arms is hell. They removed all memories of that devil's place by slamming her head against the wall of the ship.."

She turned to Bluefire, who'd been quiet through the talk.

"Star will forgive you Komi…but she's the one in hell right now…"  
Blackfire sighed. "Will someone check on her?"

Nightwing stood and walked into the large section of the library where Star was leaning against the window, journal resting lightly in her hands. She had her head laying against the wall as she stared out the window.

Hearing him coming, she turned and gave him a soft smile. Leaning up, she floated into his arms, letting him hold her tight to his body.

"….I want to see my sister…"

They watched from afar as the two sisters spoke quietly to one another, Bluefire between them so that the three made a triangle. The three suddenly burst into laughter and tears, hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Bluefire ushered the group over and soon all were in fits of laughter.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me you two are together…I mean I saw it coming…" Blackfire said with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly sister, you flirted anyways…" Starfire shot back with a grin.

Blackfire held up her hands in surrender.

"So…what did our dear queen's journal say?" Bluefire asked.

Star's smile grew softly.

"There was a riddle to where she hit her pendent, yet I can not figure it out…"

Blackfire scoffed. "Mother always did enjoy a riddle…"

Starfire laughed, only to end it in a yawn.

"Let us retire to our rooms. We shall continue with the rise of the suns." Galfore stated.

The group agreed and headed off to their separate rooms.

"Star, you coming?" Beastboy asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "In a minute…"

The group left, leaving Starfire to listen to the voice that spoke in her mind.


	26. Ch 25: A Riddle Unsolved

Chapter 25: A Riddle Unsolved

It seemed that everyone rose with the suns after hearing of a change that Queen Elylena's necklace being found. Many began to offer their assistance in finding the missing jewelry, only to be reminded that Princess Koriander's birthday was right around the corner. Many excused themselves to make haste for the celebration, leaving only the ones needed to search for the necklace.

Tameran's most smartest gathered around the table to hear the queen's riddle. Starfire began…

"_Should the time come when you shall need my power,_

_ It lays dormant in frozen time._

_ Found only with the naked eye,_

_ You may have already passed it by. _

_ Only with royal hands may hold, _

_ Unless it's destructive power evil will unfold._

_ Turn left and right, looking where you may,_

_ It will never be found until the end of all days."_

Starfire looked up to see everyone as puzzled as she was.

"Is there no more?" An elder asked.

Starfire looked her head. "It ends there and there is no more pages."

"Perhaps she left a clue in her entries before?" Another asked.

Star once again shook her head. "I have read it five times over. She mentions nothing of it."

The group of men and woman moved into a corner, murmuring amongst themselves.

Galfore murmured under his breath. "It is not likely we will learn from them anything we do not already know…"

Star placed a comforting hand on his arm with a soft smile.

"At lease they are trying…"

She turned to Nightwing, who was silently rereading the riddle. He sighed, feeling her arms resting around him, her chin upon his shoulder.

"Anything?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'd rather not get anyone else involved either…"

Star took the book carefully from his heads, resting it on the table before climbing into his lap.

"They will not figure it out on time…" Starfire spoke of the group.

Nightwing raised a brow.

"How do you figure that?"

"My mother was a great riddler. Only my father could've figured her riddles…"

Nightwing thought for a moment.

"What about you and Blackfire?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Blackfire is too much like our father to know…" She suddenly leaned up. "But maybe I can solve the riddle…"

They watched her meditate, Raven talking to her softly.

"Focus Star, think of the riddle line by line…"

Starfire nodded slowly. "…I think I have some of it…"

"What can you solve?" Blackfire said.

"The ending…only someone of royal family can control its power on the day of the end of everything."

Nightwing wrote it down next to a copy of the riddle.

"Anything else?" Raven asked.

"….it's in plain sight…"

"So we've already seen it…" Blackfire stated.

"What of this frozen time?" Galfore asked.

Starfire landed from her meditation and opened her eyes, gaze meeting Nightwing's gaze.

"A statue…" Starfire and Nightwing spoke as one.

"Which on princess?" An elder asked.

"Yes…there are so many…" Another asked, her voice high-pitched.

"It must be one of my mother…" Starfire spoke boldly.

"Who else would wear the royal necklace?" Blackfire spat to the elders.

Starfire led the group into the throne room to gaze upon the large, ceiling high statues of the king and queen of Tameran. She quickly floated up to the statue of Queen Elylena and let the power flow to the right hand, erating a green glow. The necklace on the statue began to glow bright causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When they removed their arms from their faces, Starfire stood before them, a beautiful silver necklace with a glowing rainbow gem in the middle resting in her open hands.

"That is it…Queen Elylena's pendant…" Blackfire said.

"…beautiful…isn't it?" Bluefire said.

"…yes…so beautiful…so powerful…" Starfire stated.

She suddenly laughed, placing it around her neck.

"Star…what are you doing?" Raven asked.

When Starfire looked up, the group backed up slowly.

"…no…" Nightwing whispered.

Red blazed brightly from Starfire's eyes as a smirk graced her lips.

"Oh yes…beautiful on my hostess isn't it? I do adore powerful things…" Starfire replied deeply.

"Let her go!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Starfire now deep voice laughed once more.

"Sorry…but I need my new friend to finish what I started…"

A roar escaped her throat as she blew a hole into the wall and flew out, leaving the group to hold Nightwing back.

"STARFIRE!"


	27. Ch 26: Pains of the Heart

Chapter 26: Pains of the Heart

…_**.darkness…everything was so dark…I feel so blind…why is it so dark? Nothing seems to work…I feel no joy…nothing… A chuckle fills my ears and I fall even further into the darkness…**_

Malothron growled low deep in the pit of his hosts' belly.

"…she's trying to break free…" He whispered to himself.

He smiled with her mouth.

"Poor little princess…might as well have some fun…"

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Galfore sighed as Raven tried to call her friend down.

"I understand how you feel Richard, but blindly going after her will solve nothing…"

Nightwing hid a grimace.

"We'll find her Night…" Beastboy stated.

"If she's still carrying her communicator on her…maybe I can track her…" Cyborg offered.

"Try it and see what you can find…" Nightwing said, turning to Raven, who early nodded and went into a meditative state.

"Komiander, Loriander…head into the library and find the forbidden scrolls…" Galfore commanded.

"Sir! You can not!" An elder screeched.

Galfore turned to the group. "I am the ruler of Tameran! It is my choice!"

Blackfire followed her cousin into the library and soon returned, carrying a large locked black box. The large group gathered around. Galfore nodded to Blackfire, who cut her palm open with a knife from Bluefire and squeezed the blood out from her palm into the circular symbol on top of the box. The decorative lines brought out a bright purple glow as Bluefire opened the box and handed Galfore an old scroll. The large man laid the old paper down onto the table and unrolled it to show the fancy writing the drawn pictures of a figure and dragon fighting. Blackfire looked down at the scroll, eyes scanning every inch, Bluefire and Galfore doing the same.

"It's Queen Elylena's writing…" Raven stated.

"…yeah…" Beastboy said with a nod.

The three Tameran royalties looked up at once and shook their heads in dismay.

"Nothing…" Bluefire responded.

"My scans have picked up Star's communicator…" Cyborg said. "…it's in her room…not on her…"

Nightwing slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Dammit!"

"…Nightwing…"

The group turned to Raven.

"Haven't you been learning Tameran's language?"

Nightwing nodded before suddenly turning to the scroll.

"Is he reading it? It's impossible…" Another elder spoke.

"Only Princess Koriander can read her mother's writing…" Another said.

"I get it!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"You do?" Bluefire asked.

"Of course. Star writes exactly like her mom…" Beastboy stated proudly.

"And if he can read Koriander's handwriting…" Blackfire started.

"…then he can read Queen Elylena's!" Galfore boomed.

"How strange that a human can know so much from our princess in only a few years…" An elder commented.

"Nightwing is no ordinary human…he cares deeply for our princess…" Galfore replied.

"Only of royalty can one marry a princess of Tameran." The high-pitched woman shot back.

"Nightwing is of noble blood on Earth." Raven snapped, silence the group to quickly leave.

She turned to see everyone staring at her, Nightwing's brow rose.

"What? They were pissing me off…" She replied, turning away.

"Now we can truly focus on our goal." Bluefire stated.

"Agreed…we do not have any time to waste I'm afraid…" Galfore added with a grim expression.

"Kori's birthday is tomorrow…" Blackfire stated.

Silence followed as the group looked hopelessly at the scroll.

"…what do we do now?" Beastboy asked.

"…I have a plan…" Nightwing said.

They looked up at him.

"…but we're not gonna like it…"

_**…more darkness…a glimpse of light…but then…it's gone…I can hear someone scream my name but its so far away…all I want to do is sleep…Do I though?...of course I do…I'm so tired…there's a chuckle…Did that come from me?...of course it did…**_

Malothron frowned. She was trying to break free, thanks to that rebellious young Tameran blood that flowed through her veins no doubt. Her wretched mother obviously had chosen this daughter for that reason to succeed her. The oldest would've been easier to control, no question about that, but she didn't know her mother like the one he had now. He sighed, using her body. He would've have use of this princess for long…he only need to find the one piece that was still around…

But where was it?


	28. Ch 27: Galfore's Secret

Chapter 27: Galfore's Secret

"Is everyone ready?' Nightwing asked into his communicator.

_"We are ready on this side."_ Bluefire spoke of her and Blackfire.

_"Team two's ready." _ Cyborg said of him and Beastboy.

A deep sigh filled the communicator.

_"I am ready as well…"_ Galfore responded.

Nightwing turned to the young woman beside him.

"Rae…"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Let's do this."

Nightwing nodded and held the communicator to his lips.

"Alright…Titans move out!"

Malothron's eyes went wide. There it was! His precious object…he could feel it! Floating up to the window, he could see a large man sitting on the throne, head in one hand. The royal crown upon his head meant he was rule, not either of the sisters as he'd thought.

A wide smile filled his lips…perfect…the old fool was around when he, the great and powerful Malothron, terrorized this planet…he'd left the scar as a dying present…only to lose a precious piece of him in return…

Holding back his rage, Malothron shot down to land feet first on the ground.

It was time to set his plan in motion.

The door lurched open as Galfore turned to see a young woman enter the throne room, dark cape swishing around her feet. Instead of the traditional Tameran colors of silver and purple, the silver was now black and crimson red stood in place of purple. A grin graced the young woman's face as she bowed before Galfore. The burly man held back the urge to take her in his arms.

"Koriander…"

The shining eyes of Starfire looked up at him as she smiled wide.

"Knorfka Galfore…"

_"Knorfka…hold you place…it's a trap…"_ Blackfire's voice ran gin his ear from his earpiece.

Starfire showed a look of confusion.

"What's wrong Galfore?"

The big man shook his head with a smile. "It is nothing my little bungorf…what do you need?"

She smiled.

"I'd heard from Nightwing you had found something…"

Galfore smiled back with pride.

"Oh? So he did did he? Well we have but it's nothing of importance…"

The Tameran princess frowned. "Please Galfore…"

He laughed. "Alright…follow me…"

He led her out of the throne room and down the long hallway into a dark room. In the dark room sat a box upon a large pedestal. Starfire walked over slowly, a smile on her face. Removing the lid, a look of confusion passed over her face.

"What the-"  
An electric shock coursed through her body as she feel to the ground.

She awoke in a cage in the throne room. Blasting a starbolt at a side of her prison, she found it did nothing.

"The metal's ten times stronger than Starfire's starbolts and even Starfire herself…"

Starfire turned to see Nightwing leaning against the wall, everyone else was sitting around.

"Richard…why am I in this? Please let me out?"

Nightwing's frown deepened.

"Nice try Malothron…but I can sense when it's you…and when it's Star…" Raven stated.

A deep laugh escaped Starfire's throat.

"Ah well…it was fun while it lasted…."

A serious expression filled her face.

"I know you found the missing piece…my master commands you give it to me if you want to live…" Starfire's voice filled the air.

"Give us the necklace first…" Blackfire shot back.

Star grinned. "You know me better than that sister…"

Bluefire held her cousin back.

"Starfire you can fight him…fight him!" Beastboy said.

Starfire laughed.

"You have something I want Galfore…"

A snarl screeched from her throat.

"GIVE ME MY MASTER'S SCALE!"

She began to scream, throwing herself at the metal cage again and again, eyes wild.

"Galfore what is she talking about?" Bluefire asked.

Silence filled the room, other than Starfire's deep panting.

"Galfore?" Blackfire asked.

A sudden explosion rocked the room, smoke filling the air, and sending everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Starfire stood over an unconscious Galfore.

"Starfire stop this!" Bluefire screamed.

With a smirk, Starfire leaned down to the large gem on Galfore's chest and pressed down on it. The gem shone bright, and when the light faded away, Star held a large and shiny midnight black scale in her hands. Leaning down, she whispered into Galfore's ear.

With a grin to her friends, she shot up through an open window and disappeared.

"…he's coming to…"

Galfore opened his eyes and leaned up slowly, holding a hand to his head.

"Are you alright Galfore?" Blackfire asked.

The burly man gave a sad frown.

"…no…I am not…"

"Did Malothron say something to you?" Bluefire asked.

Galfore shook his head.

"It was not the beast…it was Starfire…"

Eyes went wide.

"What did she say?" Nightwing asked.

Galfore looked at him with a sad expression, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kill me…my little bungorf wants you to kill her Richard…"


	29. Ch 28: A Friend's Advice

**Chapter 28: A Friend's Advice**

He felt frozen...so stiff he refused to move. He knew if he did, he'd have to do what he didn't want to.

So he stayed locked up in the room he and Star shared. He only looked at the ground, with his elbows resting on his knees, hands hanging limp.

Starfire wanted him to kill her so Malothron couldn't be released...

Problem was...Richard couldn't do it...he absolutely refused.

So he sat there in utter silence...and prayed for a miracle.

She sighed as, once again, the group tired to speak to Nightwing. It was useless because he refused to answer and even move for that matter.

Opening her eyes, she turned to her boyfriend, who'd placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shook her head. "No...he's just too quiet in there...I'm worried..."  
"Maybe you should go in and talk to him." Cyborg suggested.

"And tell him what? 'Hey it's ok to kill your girlfriend in order to save the entire universe'." Raven shook her head once more. "Forget it..."  
"We don't have time for patience Raven. Koriander's day of birth is tomorrow." Bluefire stated.

"I haven't forgotten..." Raven replied with a sigh. "I'll see what I can do..."

He knew it was Raven by the lavender smell that suddenly filled his nose as she appeared into his room.

"I'm not talking."  
I know..." Raven replied, as she sat down next to him.

His hands clenched into fists.

"...I don't know what to do Rae..."  
"...I know..."  
He turned to her.

"I'm supposed to know...but I don't..."  
"This is personal Night. It's never been this personal for you before..."

He placed his head into his hands. She laid a hand onto his shoulder.

"...but you've always known what to do..."

She smiled as he looked up at her.

"No matter what the problem, you've always be able to come up with something...and you can now."  
He gave a small smile.

"Thanks Rae..."

She shrugged.

"Just don't exspect that again. It's not my department."

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and stood.

"Then I guess we need to get working on a plan."  
~*~

Malothron watched with glee and a wide grin as Tameran's people continued to get ready for Princess Koriander's day of birth.

It was just too good to be true because to add to that, those damnable Titans seemed to be nowhere in sight. Not to mention that all he had to do was make sure the moons were at the peak for their rise to complete his freedom from this acursed girl's body. His freedom was so close he could feel it! Patience and the advantage to win were on his side now...

So he sat back and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Bluefire watched as Nightwing and Galfore refreshed each othe rover the plans for when Starfire showed up again. Everyone had been assigned a role and hopefully was able to accomplish it. She turned to see Raven sit down next to her.

"Everything all set?"  
Raven nodded. "Question is...are you?"  
"You should be asking Nightwing, not me."  
"He's ready..."  
"I am ready as well Raven. I just hope this plan works."

Raven shrugged. "I've never doubted one of Night's plans because there's never been a need to. Trust me..." She turned to Bluefire. "It'll work."  
Bluefire sighed.

"I hope so Raven. I truely hope so."


	30. Ch 29: Is It Over? The End Part 1

**Chapter 29: Is It Over? The End Part 1**

It was almost time…his victory was so close! The moons were so close to being at their peak but he had to wait…his impatience was getting the best of him and that could go bad…Not that it mattered anymore…

Malothron clipped the cape into place, smiling in the mirror. With his scale in the middle of the queen's necklace, it would only take a matter of moments to completely revive his body and be back inside to finally destroy this accursed planet once and for all…

He knew he was making a bad decision by lying to his team and friends, but it was the only way to free Star and destroy the dragon forever. Richard just hoped it would work as well as he thought it would…

He watched as the doors flew open and Starfire entered with a prideful smirk. Everyone in the room bowed low and stood when Starfire passed by. She turned and sat down onto the large throne, smirk still plastered on her face. The festivities continued on, everyone acting normally.

The moon's reached their peak and Starfire stood, Malothron's laughter falling from her mouth.

"_**You fools! Now you shall all perish!"**_

A blur suddenly ripped the necklace from Star's throat as it reappeared in Nightwing's hand. He then placed it around his own neck.

"Richard! What are you doing?" Bluefire screamed.

He ignored her.

"Malothron! What are you going to do now?" He shrugged. "You may have Starfire…but I have the main things you need…"

Star's gaze narrowed.

"_**You are a very foolish boy indeed…"**_

"Maybe…" He jumped down and looked around before turning back to Starfire. "Guess that's what happens when you're in love…" He grinned. "Let's make a deal…" He spread his arms wide. "…me for Starfire."

Protests filled the air until Nightwing raised a hand.

Malothron was the one to grin now.

"_**Interesting…your life for hers…"**_

He seems to think for a moment. The boy was useful after all…

"_**Very well…a deal is a deal…"**_

The two met each other and clasped hands, Malothron's scale in between, and the dragon laughed as he moved from the princess to her knight.

Starfire and Richard screamed as the necklace flashed white and Richard's world went black.


	31. Ch 30: Is It Over? The End Part 2

**Chapter 30 Is It Over? The End Part 2**

His eyes opened to the darkness and a laughter…Malothron…

"_**So…you've awoken after all…"**_

He held his head in pain.

"_**You'll feel that for awhile human…"**_

"…where…where are we?"  
Malothron chuckled.

"_**Underneath the palace…after I entered your body, I brought us here."**_

Richard managed to stand to find himself looking into a mirror. He still wore his uniform, only his insignia was now a ruby red with a long spiky tail. He also wore a dark cape with a red undercoating.

"_**Do you like it? I thought it suited you much better…"**_

Richard smirked.

"As long as Starfire's safe…" He slid to sit on the ground. "…I'd care less…"

"_**You are quite the interesting human…maybe I shall keep you alive after all…"**_

Richard gave a small smile and fell asleep.

Starfire shot up in a sweat, and immediately held her head.

"That'll pass soon…"

She turned to see Raven sitting next to her.

"Raven?...what's going on?"

"Richard tricked us and made a deal with the gradone. Malothron went into him in order to save your life…" Bluefire stated from a corn.

Starfire's eyes widened. "It can not be…"

"Malothron's not in you and Night's gone…" Cyborg replied.

Star shook her head and placed it in her hands.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Malothron doesn't need you to get free…Richard knew that…" Blackfire stated.

"He'd rather sacrifice himself than lose you my little bungorf…" Galfore added.

Starfire went to stand. "I must find him…"

"He doesn't want you to…" Raven said, holding out a folded piece of paper.

Starifre took it from her and sat down onto the bed.

"Star,

What I've done will be easier than killing you. I've hidden you mother's necklace and Malothron's scale where you'll find it. Now that Malothron's inside me, you can destroy him without killing yourself. Once he's gone, I'll come back to you…I promise. Focus on what your mom started and finish it once and for all. I love you Starfire.

Richard"

She looked up, wiping the tears away.

"Are we going after him?" Bluefire asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"No…Richard is right. I need to focus on destroying mother's pendant and rid Richard of the gradone." She stood with Raven's help.

"Where are the moons?" She asked.

Blackfire looked out the window. "Five minutes until their peak…"

Starfire nodded.

"Beastboy…" she said turning to her green friend. "Bring out that sniffer…" She grinned.

"We need Malothron to see his end."


	32. Ch 31: Is It Over? The End Part 3

**Chapter 31: Is It Over? The End Part 3**

He was getting frustrated...damnable dog barking...wait...dog barking?

Malothron forced Richard's eyes open to see a dark green bloodhound crouched in front of him, tail wagging.

"...Beastboy..." He heard Richard whisper.

So...the shap-shifter had found them...

Beastboy stood and, with a bark, paddled into the long hallway. He turned, barked once more, and rushed off down the hallway. Malothron held back rage. That boy was tempting him, the mighty gradone!

Taking over Richard's body with ease, he rusehd after the annoying mutt. He finally entered the front of the palace and watched Beastboy changed into a flying creature before entering the window above. Malothron also noticed no guards stood outside the doors. Trap registered int his mind but, looking up, he grinned wide. _**THE MOONS WERE IN PLACE!**_

Letting the red bleed from Richard's eyes until only his ocean blue was left, he forced the young man awake and walked into the royal palace.

The group watched at Nightwing entered with a confident smirk on his face. They also noticed the changes to his uniform. Star held a blank face as he bowed before her.

"Forgive me Princess Koriander..." He looked up with a smile. "I was trying to find you a present worthy of your beauty..."

Cyborg and Beastboy held back laughter.

"Dude...that is so not something Nightwing would say." Beastboy said.

"Yeah man...who you trying to fool?" Cyborg added.

Richard frowned, eyes bleeding red.

_**"So...this young man before you isn't worth your presence Koriander?" **_Malothron's voice flowed from Richard's mouth.

Starfire frowned.

"The princess does not believe this man before her is the human known as Nightwing. Prove you are who you say you are!" Galfore boomed.

Malothron frowned. _How could he do so without releasing his hold on the boy? _

A sudden white blue collided with Richard. Malothron's eyes went wide as Starfire and a suddenly awake Richard fought, dealing blows left and right.

"Fight me Malothron! Win and your body is yours!" Starfire screamed, blasting eye beams his way.

Nightwing's body moved out of the way and shot forward to throw Starfire to the ground. Galfore held back Blackfire and Bluefire.

"Knorfka..." The two started.

The burly man shook his head. "Wait...she must do this correctly..."

_**"What will you do now my dear?" **_Malothron asked with a laugh.

Starfire grinned.

"This...Raven now!"

They watched the empath threw the gradone scale into the air.

"Now!" Galfore screamed when the scale hit the moon's light.

Starfire, Blackfire, and Bluefire shot eyesbeams at the scale as it emploded in a show of green, blue, and purple lights.

Malothron screamed as Richard fell to his side and a white light blinded all.


	33. Ch 32: An End Sweeter Than Mustard

Chapter 32: An End Sweeter Than Mustard

"Are you sure we did it correctly?"

"I am sure my little bungorf. Do not worry so..."

"...he's waking up..." He heard Raven say as a hand rested on his cheek.

"Richard..." He heard her whisper. "Richard...please wake up..."

His eyes opened slowly to see Starfire sitting next to him.

"...Star..."

She smiled softly. "You are awake..."

He smiled, only to hold just below his chest.

"You'll be feeling that for a week..." Raven said from the other side of him.

"Malothron burned you pretty badly when he exited from your body. Our doctors have done everything they could." Galfore stated.

Richard nodded slowly, only to wince from the pain.

"Please...try not to move so much..." Starfire pleaded when he tried to rise from the bed.

He scoffed, only for Beastboy and Cyborg to gently push him back down.

"You heard the lady..." Cybord started.

"You're on bedrest for at least three days Night..." Beastboy added.

So he lay there, allowing Star to help him eat and rise when he needed to.

She helped him walk around the palace to get his strength back and slept in the chair next to his bed to watch over him.

Starfire refused to sleep in her own bed until he had enough strength to move on his own.

"Malothron's really gone?" He asked one afternoon while Star was helping him eat.

She nodded with a smile.

"Yes...he's truely destroyed...and my mother's pendant is once again safe in it's resting place."

"It's not in the same place is it?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not...my mother had many places to hide things. Only I know where it lies..."

He sighed in comfort and drank from the cup she offered.

"I realise you are getting tired of lying there Richard but you must get your strength back..."

He shook his head. "I'm fine..."

She smiled when he moved over and gestured her to lay next to him.

She did so, snuggling into his uninjured side. He sighed in content.

"Much better..."

Star held back a giggle.

"I did miss this so much..."

He nodded, holding her close to him...and they fell sleep just like that...

"Thanks again for everything." Nightwing said as the Titans loaded the T-ship to leave.

Galfore smiled. "My permission is granted."

Nightwing froze.

Galfore laughed.

"You have earned it my friend." The burly man said, holding his hand out.

The leader of the Titans smiled back and shook hands.

"Thank you."

Galfore shook his head.

"No my friend...thank you for everything you have done to keep her safe."

"And I'll keep doing so until she doesn't need me to anymore.."

Galfore smiled.

"That may be awhile..."

Galfore looked up, as Nightwing turned with a smile, as Starfire walked over to hug her knorfka tight.

"I shall see you soon Galfore." Star said, pulling away.

"And so you shall my little bungorf."

The two spoke some quick Tameran to each other before Starfire smiled and kissed his cheek before landing next to Richard.

"What about Komiander and Loriander?" Starfire asked, looking around for the two.

Galfore sighed.

"I have decided to put Komiander in the fighting forces alongside Loriander. Hopefully she has learned from her past mistakes."

Starfire nodded.

"I believe she has changed but only time will tell us."

The three said their goodbyes and the T-ship was off.

Galfore chuckled to himself.

"Good luck my friend...you shall need it..."

After the T-ship landed, the five Titans were bombarded by every Titans known to man.

And soon...a welcome home party was on the way. The music bumped loud through the speakers and bodies crowded the dance floor that had once been the living room.

Richard looked around to find his girlfriend nowhere in sight. Heading up onto the rooftop, he found her sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling over.

Starfire turned with a smile and patted the spot next to her. Richard sat down next to her.

"The moon is beautiful is it not?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I guess...but not as beautiful as the woman next to me..."

Star smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. The two looked out over the sea, sitting in peace and quiet.

Richard suddenly moved causing her to sit up. Taking her hand, he place something in it. Removing his hand, Star saw a small box resting in her palm.

Confused, she opened it, hand flying to her mouth in shock. A beautiful diamond rice shone back up at her. Taking it out, she looked on the inside of the ring to see her and Richard's names.

"R-richard..."

He smiled, placing it on her left ring finger.

"Marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she launched herself into his arms, lips on his.

A story with a happy ending...yeah...an ending sweeter than mustard.

END


End file.
